Gone, Baby, Gone
by ThatWrestlingFanWrites
Summary: Alexa Bliss is the daughter of the President of the United States. Even though she is one of the most protected people in the country, Alexa is kidnapped by unknown assailants. Can Alexa be returned home safely or will she be lost for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Café de Bagre - Monday, 11:57 AM**

Alexa Bliss checked her phone for the fourth time in under a minute. Maybe it was her coffee that was making the young woman anxious, but her Tinder date was set to arrive any minute; the agreed time was noon on the dot, but Alexa arrived twenty minutes early to get herself comfortable and order herself an early lunch and her favorite cup of joe: non-decaf, extra creamer, light sugar and a dash of cinnamon. Thankfully class dismissed early on account of parent-teacher conferences or Alexa would've missed the chance at meeting the boy she'd been speaking with for the last few months.

"You look stressed," Roman Reigns, Alexa's assigned bodyguard, rumbled in a deep baritone from behind his own paper cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm worried my six-six bodyguard will tackle my date if he tries to kiss me," Alexa chirped playfully over her shoulder. "You don't have to watch over me so closely, you know. I'm eighteen now. I can handle myself."

Though Roman was assigned to watch over Alexa, the short blonde insisted he took a seat at a different table. On account of his black suit and dark sunglasses, Roman stuck out like a sore thumb. His tall stature and intimidating presence only added to his inability to blend in. Alexa was still in her school uniform: A modest pearl white blouse with a black and red checkered skirt. She debated heading home to change and hurry back across town in time for her date, but she decided against it and traded in her extra time for getting to the cafe early.

"I know you can. I'm the one that took you to those self defense classes," Roman remarked, chuckling before taking a sip from his drink. "Orders are orders though. Your dad asked me specifically to come with you and make sure everything went ok."

Alexa strongly disliked being under the careful twenty-four/seven watch of the Secret Service, but she should have figured it was going to happen when her step-father was sworn into presidency.

President Kurt Angle, currently in his fifth year as the President of the United States, was the step-father of Alexa Bliss. Kurt started dating Alexa's mother when Alexa was just a baby. They finally decided to tie the knot when Alexa's mother was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer shortly into Kurt's first year as President. Alexa always considered Kurt her father, but having him as the leader of a nation was still taking some time getting used to. Kurt wasn't allowed to come to her softball games or gymnastic meets without being escorted by a team of bodyguards. Alexa was proud of her step-father for achieving his goal of becoming President, but she often times missed the days when he was just "Kurt" or "dad" and not "Mr President". In addition to being the daughter of the nation's leader, Alexa was always accompanied by at least one member of Secret Service. In this case, for the last five years, it was Roman Reigns, a former NFL linebacker and US Marine. Roman had been Alexa's personal protection since she was thirteen. When Kurt wasn't able to just be "dad" for a few hours, Roman was usually there when Alexa needed him.

Alexa peaked over her shoulder at Roman. "I know. Thank you for that. I wouldn't know how to protect myself if it weren't for you."

"Don't mention it, kid," Roman stated.

Alexa checked her phone again; It was noon exactly. Her date should be arriving shortly, unless he was already there and Alexa hadn't noticed.

The bell above the front door dinged. A scruffy looking young man in a black leather jacket and torn blue jeans stepped into the cafe. The boy looked around the room for a moment before spotting Alexa and nodding his head at her.

"You've gotta be shittin' me," Roman grumbled, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Alexa?" The man asked, slipping onto the stool across from the tiny blonde.

"Jon?" Alexa asked hopefully, smiling brightly when the man seated across from her nodded his head.

"Sorry I'm running behind a little bit," Jon said with a bashful smile. "I got stuck at work a little bit later than I thought."

Alexa shook her head, keeping her cheeks lifted in a nervous but still joyous grin. "Don't be. I'm just glad we finally get a chance to meet each other. I never thought we'd get the chance."

Jon slid a calloused hand over Alexa's well manicured one. "Me too. I've been thinking a lot about this, ya know? Talkin' to you the last few months has been amazing."

Alexa's chest swarmed with restless butterflies. "Oh, Jon. That's really sweet. I'm just glad you weren't scared off when I told you who my dad was."

Jon chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't scare easy. You want another coffee?"

Alexa nodded her head. "Sure. I'll come with you."

Jon stood up from his seat. Alexa slowly lowered herself onto the floor also. The excited blonde flashed a smile over her shoulder to Roman, who was staring daggers at the boy his client was apparently on a date with.

Alexa turned her head to glance back at Jon. In less than a second, her vision was obscured by some kind of sack or cloth. Alexa instinctively through an elbow directly backwards to fight off whoever was trying to cover her eyes. She connected with someone, cracking them square in the face and making them scream out loud.

"Alexa!" She heard Roman yell. He started yelling again, but a zap of electricity cut him off mid sentence. Alexa heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor; It had to have only been Roman's body.

"Get her the fuck in the van!" An unfamiliar voice screamed.

Alexa, face still covered by the hood, was roughly grabbed under her right arm and pulled across the floor of the cafe. Several patrons started screaming and trying to evade in her kidnapping, but a sudden rain of gunfire silenced almost all the noise in the restaurant, aside from a few fearful screams.

Alexa struggled against the grip of her captor, but the person's grip was too strong to be broken from. Alexa was dragged outside; she felt the sudden change in the atmosphere as a chill brushed her legs under her skirt.

Another gunshot rang out. The person holding Alexa screamed out in pain and let her go. Alexa took that as a chance to turn and run, but two more arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air.

"That mother fucker shot me!"

"Get in the goddamn van!"

Alexa heard the sliding door of a van whip open. She was suddenly tossed onto a cold metallic floor, nearly hitting her head when she landed. Alexa reached for the hood to uncover her eyes, but a pair of hands pulled her arms behind her back and handcuffed them.

"Fucking drive!" A voice right beside Alexa's head screamed.

The squealing of tires broke the mild silence of rural Washington DC. Roman Reigns, rubbing the sore spot on his neck where a taser had momentarily taken him out of commission, ran out into the street a few moments too late to stop the driver of the van.

"Command, this is Reigns," Roman spoke into the sleeve of his suit. "Goldilocks is compromised. I repeat, the President's daughter has been kidnapped."

* * *

**Sunday, 11:53 PM - 12 Hours Earlier**

Alexa smiled at the incoming message in her direct messages. This boy, Jon, was going to meet her for the first time since they started talking a few months back. It had been mostly phone calls and Skype sessions, but nothing in-person until now. Tomorrow at noon, Alexa was going to meet Jon at Café de Bagre for a little lunch date. Jon worked out of town and couldn't get off from work to come see her. Then the mysterious boy surprised Alexa with a text saying he got off for the day and would come see her. Alexa's heart was so full of excitement she couldn't get herself to sleep.

A soft knock came at Alexa's bedroom door. "Come in!" She called.

President Angle, Alexa's step-father, entered the room. "You should be in bed asleep, sweetie," Kurt told his daughter.

"I know, I'm just really nervous," Alexa said. Kurt didn't know about her meeting with Jon as far as Alexa knew. But, given who he was, Alexa wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason why Kurt was dropping by to talk to her.

"Right, you have a big date tomorrow," Kurt laughed when Alexa's faced flushed. "Don't worry, hun, I'm not here to tell you what to do. Roman told me about tomorrow and I just wanted to know a few things about this "Jon" guy."

Alexa sat down on the edge of her bed beside Kurt. "Well, he's a car mechanic in Stamford. He couldn't get time off work until tomorrow to come and meet me. Before you ask, yes he knows who I am and who you are. And he knows that you have the power to send him and his entire family to Guantanamo Bay if you wanted."

Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm glad he knows the important things. Now, about being... safe, when it comes to..."

"Dad!" Alexa exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm not having sex with someone when I'm meeting them for the first time. You know that's super inappropriate and that's not the kind of example I should be putting on for the public."

"Well, I'm glad you think that way. But I also know you're still young and still trying to figure life out," Kurt said. "You just started your senior year. You'll be off to college soon and I'll be all alone in the house."

Alexa nudged Kurt with her elbow. "Don't try to guilt trip me into staying, dad. Besides, you have a hundred personal bodyguards to keep you company."

"You know what I mean, Lex," Kurt reached into his pocket and removed a locket necklace. "This was your mom's. She wanted to give this to you when you started school. I was kinda hoping she'd be around to give it to you, but..."

Alexa laid a gentle hand upon her father's shoulder. "I miss her too, dad."

Kurt nodded, thumbing some tears from his eyes. "Anyway, this necklace is very special to your mother," he pushed a button on the side of the locket, opening the heart shaped silver to show two pictures. "The one on the left is your mom and me on our wedding day. The other one is you, your mom and me on your third birthday."

Alexa smiled, feeling herself tear up as well. "Thanks, dad," she verbally appreciated, hugging Kurt tightly. "I love it. I'll wear it everywhere."

"It's just to remind you your mother and I will be with you no matter what," Kurt stated.

"Thanks," Alexa grinned, securing the trinket around her neck.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep," Kurt announced, standing up. "You got school in the morning. Then a date with a boy... You sure you don't need the talk?"

Alexa snickered. "I had the talk with mom when I was thirteen. I'm no where near ready for any of that."

Kurt smirked and nodded his head. "Good. Sleep tight, Lex."

"Night, dad," Alexa said, bundling under her covers like she was going to sleep.

As soon as the door closed, Alexa pulled out her phone again.

_Alexa: Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm so nervous, but I'm excited lol_

_Jon: I can't wait either, babe. It's a long time coming. Get some sleep, I'll see you soon ;)_

Alexa giggled to herself and did as told. She plugged in her phone and rolled over to actually try and get some rest.

* * *

**Monday, ? - Present Day**

Darkness. All Alexa could see was darkness. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, but at least she was sitting on a cushioned seat. Alexa couldn't see them, but she felt the presence of two people on either side of her.

"I can't believe he fucking shot me!"

"Stop being such a bitch and let me take a look."

The voices around Alexa all sounded the same. Deep, menacing and planning awful, terrible things. Why did they have to take her? Did they know who she was and who her dad is? Was this for leverage and money or was she randomly taken from a crowd?

"How much further?" A voice asked. Alexa noticed it belonged to a woman. "It won't be long until the entire fuckin' city is locked down."

"If we hit the city limits within the next five minutes, we'll be to the safe house before anyone knows to look for us."

Alexa didn't know what any of that meant. She was being taken, but by who or to where was unknown to her. Her captors stayed mostly silent throughout the ride.

Alexa had no idea how long they'd been driving for, but she felt the terrain under the van get rougher. They were either driving off-road or down a street not on the main roadway.

"The cabin's just up ahead," a voice told whoever was driving.

Alexa's hands ached from being cuffed and her shoulders cried for release from the constant pressure of keeping her arms locked behind her back. She was thirsty; The coffee was nice, but it dried her mouth out. Most importantly, Alexa had no idea if this was going to lead to her death. She'd seen many movies and television shows about kidnapping victims being found dead in all kinds of messed up places. It drove Alexa's anxiety through the roof to think she would end up like one of those people from the "true crime" shows.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexa croaked, trying hard to speak up through her sore throat.

"Please don't talk," a voice to her left spoke softly. "We'll be there soon."

The voice sounded familiar to Alexa. "Jon?" She guessed, turning her head in the direction of the voice.

A reply didn't come. Alexa quickly realized she wasn't going to get an answer for the moment.

"We're here!" Came a voice from the front of the van.

A strong, firm hand grabbed Alexa under her arm and pulled her from the van. In the distance, Alexa could here the sirens blaring through the city. The city was on lock down and everyone was going to be looking for her. Maybe it would only be a short few hours until Secret Service or the FBI or maybe a friendly hiker stumbled upon the cabin and save her from this living nightmare.

Alexa's bare feet hit gravel outside the van. When she was grabbed back at the cafe, Alexa's school shoes came off. She didn't know where exactly they came off, but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

"I can give you money," Alexa offered, trying to sound more cooperative than pleading.

"That's the point, sweetheart," the person guiding her hissed. His voice was low and had a slight northern accent to it.

Soon, Alexa felt herself being led through a doorway and her feet touched a finished wooden floor.

"Where do you want her?" Alexa's "guide" asked.

"Master bedroom, in the back," the woman's voice from before stated. "Tie her to the headboard. Don't let her see your face."

Alexa started to plead, but the man leading her didn't bother listening. There was no way talking herself out of this, Alexa thought with a shiver.

The hood over Alexa's head swiftly came off. She recoiled, not ready for the blinding sunlight to spill through the window.

"Get on the bed," the man ordered.

Alexa, squinting against the light, did as told and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hands," the man ordered. Instead of tying her to something, the man unlocked her handcuffs. "I bet that feels nice, huh?"

Alexa's vision finally adjusted to the lighting. The man standing in front of her was dressed head to toe in black. His long sleeved shirt, cargo pants, sneakers and ski mask were as jet black as the night sky. He was tall, a little over average height, and was chubbier than most. Despite his menacing stature, he was surprisingly lenient with how quickly he was going to secure Alexa to the bed like his supposed "boss" wanted.

"Are you going to rape me?" Alexa asked fearfully.

"Why is that always the first question?" The man exclaimed, throwing his hands up at his sides. "No, honey, I'm not going to have sex with you! I have a wife and children at home. I don't need to kidnap women to have sex!"

"Ok, I was just asking," Alexa said, dropping her gaze and lowering her voice to keep the man calm.

"Lay back. I have to cuff you to the bed," the man said.

Alexa laid down in the middle of the bed and put her hands over her head. The masked man put one cuff on Alexa's wrist, fed it through the metal headboard, then cuffed her other hand.

"If you yell, I'll have to cut your tongue out," the man warned. "If you try to kick me, I'll break your legs. Any bullshit from you will only hurt you, ok? I'll be back in a sec with some water and food."

"Why?" Alexa asked.

"Would you rather starve and get dehydrated?" The man asked.

Alexa shook her head, but didn't audibly respond.

"Good. Shut up," the man said before leaving the room.

Alexa settled into the bed. From what she could tell from looking out the window, she was far into the wilderness. It would most likely take a miracle for someone to come upon this cabin. But Alexa was never one to lose hope. Kurt more than likely had the entire nation looking for her right now. It had to have been only a matter of time before Alexa was safe and sound in the White House again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The White House - Monday, 13:57**

The Oval Office swarmed with Secret Service trying to get a grasp on the situation. Two hours prior, for an unknown purpose by an anonymous group of people, Alexa Bliss-Angle was kidnapped from a cafe while she was supposed to be on a date with a boy she met online. The boy, a car mechanic named Jon Moxley, was the first suspect in the kidnapping. However, when Secret Service tried to search for the man's Facebook or any record of him by name and photo, nothing came up.

President Kurt Angle, despite the mass array of security guards chattering with each other to think of a plan, stood silent staring out the window of his office. Angle never let his true emotions show in the hope of always looking strong for his employees and his country. On the surface, he was calm and collected, but underneath his blood was boiling with the intent to destroy the person or persons responsible for the kidnapping of his daughter.

"Mr. President," Agent Gallows, head of Angle's security team, addressed the stone-faced man staring daggers onto the outside world. "The Press Secretary would like to speak with you about the incident."

Angle didn't speak. His response came with a stiff nod and a cold stare, before turning his attention to the window again. A small clamor entered from the outside of the office as the doors opened but quickly closed again. Amongst the chatter of security, a pair of high heels clicked against the finished wood flooring of the office. An Italian woman wearing a grey business suit joined the President as his side.

"Mr. President," the woman said simply, knowing jumping right into business would further upset Kurt.

"Miss Deville," Kurt spoke with a sigh. "I won't tweet about this. I'm not an idiot like the last one."

Deville nodded. "I am happy to hear that. But the matter of which I am here is how we need to address the public. The city is in an uproar since the sirens started. Everyone who lives here knows we don't sound the alarms unless something extremely dire is happening."

"They stole my daughter while she was getting coffee," Angle muttered, clenching his jaw as he spoke.

"The public need to know what's going on, sir," Deville said, trying to get her point across without coming on as too unsympathetic. "I apologize greatly for what is going on, but I think we can agree that our efforts in locating Alexa will greatly increase if the nation is aware and aiding us in finding who did this."

Kurt finally broke his gaze away from the yard outside. "Do you and your wife have any children, ma'am?" Angle asked, turning his focus to the woman to his right.

Deville nodded her head. "My wife and I adopted our daughter last month, sir. A two-year-old from Chicago; We named her Daria."

"And what would you do if someone took Daria from you for no reason?" Angle asked.

Deville crossed her arms. "I would do everything in my power to get my daughter back. Then... make sure the fuckers who did it suffered. My apologies for the language, sir."

Angle cracked a grin. "I'm glad we're on the same page then. Set up a conference as soon as we can," Deville nodded and left the room. "Gallows," the agent quickly returned to Angle. "Get ahold of every television station in the country. Jon Moxley might be a fake name, but you can't fake someone's face. I want it all over the airwaves as soon as you can. Dana!" The president's personal assistant, a short buxom blonde woman named Dana Brooke, quickly crossed the office. "Call Vice President Jarrett. Tell him I apologize for interrupting his golf game, but we need him here." Dana nodded her head and immediately left the office as well.

Angle turned back to the window. His entire world was unraveling before him, but he wasn't about to let it happen without consequence. Whoever these people were that took Alexa were going to be punished greatly for their crime.

"You'll be home soon, honey," Angle muttered to himself, steering away from the window to sit at his desk and make the phone calls he needed.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Monday, 14:30**

Alexa wasn't in as much discomfort as she expected herself to be. There was plenty of water bottles and granola bars to keep her from going hungry or dying from thirst. Alexa greedily drank the water, but her situation made her stomach too upset to try and eat anything. The same man that brought her into the room readjusted her position so Alexa could sit up and drink or eat but one of her wrists were still handcuffed to the bed. Since her left hand was free, Alexa's right hand was double cuffed to the bed frame.

Alexa was completely alone in the room. The door was shut and locked after one of the men brought her food and water. She didn't want to know what would happen if she dared to call someone for a bathroom break. That would surely annoy her captors and most likely result in her death. Alexa dreaded the idea of dying in a filthy cabin in God knows what part of the state. The curtains were closed so there was no hope of flagging down a passing by hiker.

There were some hushed voices on the other side of the door, but the only thing Alexa could tell was that there were at least five people, one of them being a woman. The one voice that filled her with the most dread was the one she heard in the van. For months, over the phone and Skype, Alexa heard the soft mid-western twang of Jon's voice. The man in the van sounded exactly like him. But why would Jon do this? Of all people capable of hurting Alexa, the boy she fell hard in love with was the last person she'd expect of harming her. Still, Alexa prayed Jon wasn't one of her kidnappers and it was just a misunderstanding on her part.

* * *

Outside of the master bedroom, five strangers stared in disbelief at the television playing an emergency broadcast instead of reruns of '90s sitcoms. One of those strangers, a young man with shaggy brown hair and a short temper, stared in disbelief as his photo flashed on the screen with "Wanted" displayed underneath while the news reporter gave a briefing of what he looked like.

"Great, now the whole fucking country is looking for you," the woman kidnapper spat bitterly, shaking her dark blue locks wildly with harsh disapproval. "You couldn't just play it safe and used a fake fucking picture. Nope, Dean has to be a fucking perfectionist when trying to fuck the President's daughter."

Dean, known to the country as "Jon", shook his head. "You said to gain her trust. How the fuck was I supposed to do that if I refused to call her? We should be lucky she even agreed to meet me after all this shit."

"He's got a good point, Sasha," the chubby captor stated.

"Shut it, Kevin," Sasha snapped back. She covered her face with both hands and sighed heavily. "Fuck. Ok, they're just looking for Dean. Dean is a fucking nobody with no living relatives or social media. Nobody should know his real name."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, Dean! Because of you, Sami got shot. You better fucking pray Seth can fix him." Sasha warned.

"It barely grazed my shoulder," the slim ginger said from the kitchen table, raising a hand in confusion.

"You need to relax, boss," Seth, the final member of the team, chimed in. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll go out on a supply run here in a sec and save some face with the cops. Dean can't go with or we'll all be executed on the spot. Let him watch the package and we'll make a run."

Sasha sighed. "I hate how fucking quickly this whole thing is unraveling-"

"It's not unraveling. It's going exactly as planned," Dean stepped in again. "Everyone is looking for me. Nobody is thinking it's any of you guys. Seth dumped the van in a junkyard, nobody knows we're up here. There is literally nothing to worry about."

"We just have to be back up here before the feds think to look this far out," Sami said. "If anybody asks, we're up here for the holiday weekend. Nobody's going to think that's out of the ordinary."

"Fine," Sasha finally said. "Kevin, give Dean the key to the bedroom. Don't interact with that little cunt unless she's dying. Got it?"

"You're hot when you're pissed," Dean replied.

Sasha collected her car keys and everyone, with the sole exception of Dean, shuffled out of the cabin for a quick supply run.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Monday, 15:01**

"Hello?" Alexa called from the bed. "Is someone still here? I need to use the bathroom! Please?"

Alexa jumped when the lock almost right away turned over. Calling for a bathroom break was almost likely a suicide mission, but Alexa didn't want to make herself look like a complete moron and wet herself out of fear and being too nervous calling out for assistance.

The bedroom door creaked open. Alexa's heart fluttered but then dropped to the floor when Jon stepped into the room. Dean stared back at the President's daughter, unsure how to really approach the situation.

"Bathroom?" Dean asked.

Alexa nodded but stayed silent. Dean unlocked her handcuffs then guided her to the connected bath. Dean stood guard at the door while Alexa relieved herself.

After Alexa washed her hands, Dean led her back to the bed and cuffed her right hand to the headboard. Dean refused eye contact while he stood close to Alexa. Either she was trying to gain sympathy out of him or she was simply pissed off, but Dean couldn't bring himself to look at her again.

"You lied to me," Alexa stated, her voice hard and shaky with tears. "You fucking lied to me."

"I didn't lie," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm a bad person but I've never lied to anyone."

"You said you loved me and wanted to be with me and now you're handcuffing me to a bed in a cabin in the middle of nowhere," Alexa shot back, her eyes leaking with tears that left sad trails down her cheeks. "You're a fucking liar, Jon."

"My name's not Jon," Dean told. "It's Dean."

Alexa shook her head. "Of course Jon isn't your real name. What else did you lie about, huh? Do you even care about me? Anything about your childhood. Was all that just bullshit too or what?"

"No, everything we talked about is true."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I don't. I expect you to hate me and want your dad to throw me in jail for the rest of my life. Honestly, I hope he does. If I wasn't afraid of the others killing me, I'd turn us all in."

"If you love me, you would've stopped this." Alexa accused.

"I tried, but Sami grabbed you before I could," Dean dropped his head. "Then it just got out of control."

Alexa shook her head. "I fucking told you I loved you. I've told you things my own dad doesn't even know. I... Skyped you in my underwear-"

"I'm sorry," Dean cut in. "I don't know what else to say. I'm so fucking sorry it had to be like this. I needed money, ok? I'm sorry. I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"Is that supposed to make it all better?"

"No."

Alexa chuckled ruefully, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I thought about you every night. I dreamed of meeting you. You were the perfect guy. And it turns out you're just a fucking liar."

"I swear, everything I said was true," Dean insisted. "Alexa, baby-"

"Shut the fuck up," Alexa snapped. "You don't get to call me that anymore. You're just a fucking loser and a liar and... You manipulated me into thinking you were this perfect guy."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

Dean sat down on the bed next to Alexa. Alexa flinched hard and moved as far as possible away from Dean. That gesture made Dean consider ending his own life just so Alexa wouldn't be hurt anymore. But Dean also knew he was probably the only voice of reason when it came to the group he was part of and ultimately the only one who could keep the others from hurting Alexa.

"I still want to know what you look like the first thing in the morning," Dean said, staring at the floor instead of the blonde next to him. "I think about it all the time. Waking up in bed, you in my arms. Your laugh is the greatest thing I've ever heard. Alexa, I meant it when I said I love you. That wasn't fake. The only fake thing about me is my name. My name is Dean Ambrose... And I wish I could turn back time and helped you out of here instead of letting them take you. But they would've come after me until I was dead. I just need to know you understand that I never wanted any of this. I wanted you the second we started talking. I swear to God that's the truth."

Alexa felt torn. She loved the man she thought Dean was, but at the same time hated him for kidnapping her. She could tell that he was struggling internally, but Alexa wasn't sure if that made up for the fact that he wasn't the nice guy she thought he was.

Alexa nudged Dean with her foot. Dean looked back at the blonde girl, eyes bright red with hot tears. Alexa scooted closer to Dean, then set her head on his shoulder.

"I fucking hate you," Alexa whispered. "But I'm glad we finally met."

Dean chuckled, then cried, then chuckled again. "Fuck. Alexa... if I can find a way out of this, I promise I'll do it. I just need time to think."

Alexa nodded. "Ok. You can leave me alone. I know you're probably not supposed to talk to me."

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked. "Please? I've been thinking about it for so fucking long."

Alexa shook her head. "No. You get me out of here safely and I'll consider it. You've got a lot to make up for if you think we'll ever fix this."

Dean sighed. "I know. I'm so fucking sorry things happened like this. I wish it was different."

Dean stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

"I love you," Alexa called from the bed. "But I hate you. You're way cuter in person too."

"I told you not to call me cute," Dean called over his shoulder, earning the softest of laughs from his beloved. "I love you too, baby doll."

Alexa's heart practically lept from her chest at the sound of Dean's chosen nickname for her. But, as the door shut and the lock slid into the wall, Alexa quickly realized what she was living in was far from the fairy tall love story she originally thought meeting Dean was going to be.

* * *

**White House Conference Room - Monday, 15:31**

President Angle stood at the ready for Sonya Deville to announce him to the podium. Angle's script called for a calm and collected announcement that his daughter was kidnapped and the United States government would be offering a reward to whoever had any information regarding her whereabouts or anything to do with those who kidnapped her.

Angle looked over his notes several more times to make sure he got everything he needed to memorize more or less written down.

"Mr. President?" Agent Reigns approached his boss with heightened hesitancy. He didn't know how Angle would respond to seeing him at first, but Reigns expected the worst.

"Roman," Angle greeted the man with a soft smile. "I'm glad you're here. Before you say anything, I don't want you to beat yourself up. You did everything you could. I heard you clipped one of the thugs."

Reigns nodded. "Yessir. I injured one of the captures, but they got away."

Angle nodded. "I appreciate your hard work, Roman."

Sonya Deville introduced the president to the stage. President Angle waved to the many members of press seated in the audience. The bright lights and TV cameras were one of the things Kurt was never going to get used to, despite having been in front of them countless times.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Angle began, skimming off his notes to read back what Deville helped approve. The goal was to address the public about what was going on while still keeping a professional appearance. Many of the public already thought Kurt was very brave making a public address so soon after his daughter's abduction but Angle thought it was what every parent would do. "As many of you are aware, my daughter, Alexa Bliss-Angle, was abducted from a cafe this morning. Several individuals saw her being taken in a white van by at least five hooded figures."

Kurt paused. He looked out over the crowd and shook his head. Kurt stuffed his notecards in his jacket, creating a small murmur over the audience.

"Look, my daughter was kidnapped this morning. I, like many parents, would do anything to give her back. Myself and the United States government are awarding ten thousand dollars to anyone with any information about the whereabouts of either Alexa or the kidnappers. I understand that these people think that they'll get some kind of ransom for what they're doing. But not with me. These people are now enemies of the state. They will be arrested and prosecuted and punished. I want to make it very clear that they will not get away with this," Kurt took a moment to look directly into the camera. "The entire nation will be out looking for you schmucks. You better believe that I'll have my daughter back. Oh, it's true. It's damn true."

Angle walked away from the stage despite a wave of questions coming his way. Angle waved off a word with Deville and continued back to the Oval Office with his Secret Service team guiding him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday, 22:32 - One Month Ago**

Dean was rarely, if ever, as nervous as he was when Alexa wanted to video chat. Aside from the fact that her father could have his call traced to find the safehouse a little way outside the city, the young man feared he'd accidentally say something wrong and Alexa wouldn't want anything to do with him. Now that would jeopardize the mission he was on to seduce and convince her to meet him in person, but it would also mean losing contact with a lovely individual that likes Dean for who he was.

Dean checked his Tinder profile. How he managed to win over the president's daughter in such a short time baffled his mind. In less than four months, they exchanged many Skype calls, phone calls, late-night text exchanges, and "I love yous". Dean didn't think his profile would catch her attention but it did and he was more than happy that she decided to swipe right. Of course, if she didn't, he'd have to think of another way to get in contact with her for the operation to be successful. But Dean got lucky in more ways than one.

The desktop computer in front of Dean dinged, notifying him he had an incoming Skype call. The name "Alexa Bliss" flashing across the screen brought a smirk to his face. One of Dean's favorite part of the week was getting to chat with Alexa.

Dean accepted the call request. The screen took a moment to load. Alexa's icon was a simple selfie she took a few weeks before. Dean told her how much he loved her smile, so she usually sent him a few selfies every day. His crew gave him a little hassle for how much Alexa liked him, but Dean didn't mind them much. Dean's profile picture was the same as his Tinder profile: A photo of himself leaning against his motorcycle. Alexa mentioned that the bike caught her eye and made her read further into Dean's bio.

The call finally connected. Dean's smile stretched from ear to ear as the image of the tiny blonde girl he'd been unfortunate enough to fall for took up his screen.

"Hey, baby doll," Dean greeted the girl. The nickname came to mind out of thin air one day. Dean tried it out the first time they spoke over the phone and Alexa giggled. Since she smiled brightly every time he called her that, Dean stuck with it.

"Hey you," Alexa cooed. "Sorry I couldn't get on 'til late. My softball game ran a little behind and I had to wait for my dad to go to bed and the morning security wouldn't leave, so... It's whatever."

"Morning security? Is your dad some big important guy?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Alexa chuckled. "Fuck off, babe. If you thought overbearing parents were bad, you have no idea what it's like to have Kurt as a parent. I'm pretty sure the NSA has tabs on my computer, even though dad swears there's nothing on it."

Dean caught himself staring at Alexa without actually listening to what she was saying. She looked good tonight; A sweatshirt with her high school's logo on the chest with her silky blonde locks pulled back into a messy ponytail. Simple and modest, something Alexa was and Dean loved finding that in people.

"What?" Alexa asked with a giggle, noticing the boy on the other end hadn't said anything.

"You just look gorgeous tonight," Dean praised. A light grin stretched his lips when Alexa blushed and turned her head away. "You do. Something about the ponytail and the hoodie makes me wish we were together right now."

"Yeah?" Alexa faced her computer again. "What would we be doing if we were together right now?"

"We'd be cuddling for sure," Dean said. "Probably watching a movie. I wouldn't be paying much attention to whatever chick-flick you have on. I'd be too busy admiring the little hottie under my arm."

Alexa giggled. "Jeez, baby, it's just a hoodie."

"Yeah, but I like that. It's like I just came home after a long day at work and you're the first thing I see. You have on your favorite sweatshirt and your hair is pulled back in a ponytail. You kiss me, ask me how work was. I tell you work sucks and you tell me how sorry you are and give me another kiss. You tell me to take a shower and we can cuddle and watch a movie since you don't feel like going out tonight. I come back into our bedroom, all showered and not smelling like the inside of a shoe, and we fall asleep holding each other. Then we order pizza after we wake up from our nap. Half meat lovers for me, half spinach and banana peppers for you."

Alexa covered her face to hide her blush. Dean physically felt his chest swell at the sight of the younger girl at a loss for words for what he was saying. Alexa probably thought it was sweet talk, but Dean meant everything he was saying. If he could talk his group out of kidnapping Alexa, maybe Dean could just be with her and see where things went for them.

"I love it," Alexa finally said after regaining composure. "I love that you think about things like that. It makes me smile, Jon."

Jon. Dean's smile nearly fell from his face at the sound of his fake name. If things went right, and Dean could be with Alexa, how would she respond to finding out he lied about his name? Maybe it would be a minute detail that she wouldn't care about. Or, perhaps, she would freak out and never speak to Dean again. Either way, sometime soon, the truth would reveal itself.

"I think you forgot something though," Alexa purred, her tone lowering.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "What did I forget?"

"What happens after the pizza," Alexa cooed. "You watched my favorite movie and remembered my favorite toppings. Maybe I would be in the mood to make you feel happy too."

Dean felt his jeans suddenly fit tighter. Alexa's mesmerizing stare and the sultriness of her words brought heatwaves over Dean's body. Before today, she never hinted at wanting to have sex with him or anything of that nature. She never really mentioned whether or not she was a virgin. Dean figured she was, based on how shy she was when they first started exchanging messages. Yet here she was not holding back on the sexual overtone.

"How would you do that?" Dean asked with a smirk, deciding to play along.

Alexa narrowed her eyes and tapped her chin with her index finger, mimicking deep thought. She then hit a button on her keyboard and her camera shut off. She was still in the call, but Dean couldn't see her face.

"Lex?" Dean asked.

The call refreshed and Alexa's face reappeared on the screen. Dean's eyes immediately locked onto the chest of Alexa that was now exposed but she angled the camera so all he couldn't see her breasts at all.

"Lex, come on," Dean pleaded.

"What?" Alexa asked, biting her lip seductively.

"Baby, please."

"What?" Alexa giggled.

"Low-lower the camera?" Dean asked. His blood was pumping to all the right places. The one thing he'd never expect from someone like Alexa was happening and he was sure this was one of his new favorite things about her.

Alexa shrugged. "But why? I think it's fine the way it is."

"Don't you dare be a tease," Dean warned playfully, grinning when Alexa started laughing.

Alexa sighed, pretending to be reluctant about it. "Fine." She said in a sing-songy way.

Alexa readjusted the camera so it focused on her chest. Instead of the luscious breasts Dean was hoping for, he instead found a strapless maroon-colored bra.

"Fuck," Dean cursed, covering his face with his hands. "You fucking tease."

Alexa giggled. "I can't just show you my boobs, Jon. I have to make you work for them."

Dean studied the image closely. Alexa opened up during one of their late-night phone calls and admitted she struggled with body image issues earlier in her life. After a horrific stint in the hospital, Alexa decided to get breast implants to help her see herself in a better light. Dean wasn't going to complain. They were a full C-cup and perfectly round and hung like they were all-natural.

"Is it cold in your room?" Dean snickered.

Alexa scoffed and quickly put her sweatshirt back on. Dean groaned in disappointment, but it was all in good spirit.

Alexa smiled softly. "I love you, Jon."

Dean chuckled. "I love you, Lexi. I'll let you get to bed, ok? We can talk tomorrow."

Alexa kissed her fingers, then blew the kiss into the camera. Dean rolled his eyes but then pretended to catch the kiss. Alexa said goodnight then ended the call.

Dean sighed heavily. "Fuck," he muttered, realizing he got in way too deep with Alexa. That being said, he wasn't that upset about it.

* * *

**The White House - Tuesday, 0712 - PRESENT DAY**

"You can't just be goin' on TV and threatening people!" VP Jeff Jarrett had flown in late the night before after he received news about Kurt's daughter. He was meeting with Canada's Prime Minister Bret Hart, but the two mutually agreed Angle's situation was direr than a golf game regarding import tax.

President Angle sat behind his desk in the Oval Office. Jarrett sat across from him in a cushioned armchair. Kurt's impromptu changes to his speech didn't just annoy Miss Deville. The entire country was talking about Angle's declaration against the people that took his daughter. The White House received several prank phone calls from people all over the world either claiming to have information or asking if Kurt was going to start nuking the country out of anger. Deville strongly urged Kurt to have another conference to clear the air, but Angle wasn't hearing it.

"They took my daughter, Jarrett," Angle replied, staring off into the distance with no noticeable emotion on his face. "I don't care what the general population of the United States thinks about my speech yesterday. I want my daughter found and I mean right now."

Jarrett threw his hands in the air, inaudibly giving up on trying to reason with Kurt.

Secretary of Homeland Security, Hunter Helmsley, stepped forward. "With all due respect, sir, we do need to think of a way to keep the people level-headed. We have already received several phone calls threatening your safety and false threats to harm your daughter."

"How do you know they were false threats?" Kurt questioned.

"The calls were traced to a fast food restaurant a few blocks from the White House. It was a group of teenagers thinking they're funny by prank calling us."

Kurt nodded. "And the Skype account?"

"Burner account with a fake name and email with nothing to go off of, sir," Stephanie McMahon, Secretary of Defense, stepped in after Kurt.

"No traces to this hideout. No signal from their cell phones. What am I supposed to do?" Angle asked the room.

The President's Cabinet exchanged looks with each other. VP Jarrett shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue what to do either.

"We have the police working overtime, Kurt," Jarrett spoke. "They are combing this city top to bottom. We have state police crossing into neighboring states to check there too. They couldn't have gone very far in the last day. Someone would've seen that van by now."

"And we couldn't get anything from any security cameras on the projected escape route?" Angle asked.

Secretary Helmsley shook his head. "We followed the van until the outskirts of town. Then we couldn't find anything. Junkyards, landfills, the bottom of lakes. We can't find this specific van."

Angle stood from his desk. "Ok. We can figure this out if we just give it some more time. We can get Alexa back. I know we can. Have the perimeters set up further outside the city. I don't want anyone within fifty miles of Washington D.C. without a background check. Make sure we have checked every inch of the woods too. I know there are some hunting cabins out there. Maybe one of them is the hideout. We won't know until we try."

The room came alive with chatter. Angle stood up from his desk and hurried with Secretary Helmsley to take another look at the security footage to double-check anything they may have missed.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Tuesday, 12:21**

Sleeping with her arm constantly locked in place resulted in a restless night for Alexa Bliss. She strangely felt comfortable enough to try and sleep knowing Jon or Dean or whatever his real name was at this point was on the other side of the door. She thought about calling for him and asking him to hold her, but she also knew that would probably get them both killed.

Alexa rattled her handcuff against the headboard. The woman captor came in the night before to let Alexa use the bathroom. Upon returning, the woman tightened the cuff too tight around Alexa's wrist. Her wrist bled and bruised a little during the night. Alexa felt some relief from the pain when she cried herself into an exhaustion induced slumber.

Alexa just wanted to go home. She didn't do anything to deserve being held captive inside a cabin. With every passing hour, Alexa imagined Dean coming into the bedroom, unlocking her handcuff, and running away from this place so they could be together. Then Alexa remembered he was part of the reason she was in the cabin in the first place and Alexa wanted to punch him in the face until she stopped feeling so angry.

* * *

The crew assigned with kidnapping the President's daughter sat around the dining room table eating fast food. Seth made a quick run to a town away from D.C. for a food run. The city barricades were now requiring background checks to get through. Since half of the crew were wanted felons, and the other half weren't legal citizens of the country, they decided it was best to avoid D.C. at all costs.

Sasha cleared her throat. "I need most of you to come with me in a couple of minutes. I finally got in touch with our transporter and he said he would meet with us in Baltimore. It's a safe distance from D.C. and he said they aren't as locked down like some other places."

Dean paused mid-chew. "You got a buyer already?"

Sasha nodded. "Yep. We're going to be VERY rich people in less than a week."

"Shit," Dean muttered, feeling his heart sink to the floor. Time was running out a lot faster than he had any plan for. He expected at least a month before any transporter was brave enough to try and move Alexa, but he was wrong in thinking that.

"How much for the bitch?" Sami asked.

Sasha popped a fry into her prideful grin. "Fifty... mil."

"Fuck you," Kevin spat, not believing a word Sasha was saying. "Fifty million? How the fuck did you manage that."

"I'm the Boss," Sasha bragged with a scoff. "I know how to get what I want when I want. They want a little blonde, eighteen-year-old, high school-aged, virgin. The fact that she's Angle's kid is what jacked the price way the fuck up."

"So you blue-balled him 'til he coughed up fifty mils then blew him?" Seth asked, baiting laughs from everyone except Sasha.

"Keep laughing," Sasha said over the chuckles. "It won't be so funny when you lose your part of the cut."

"Oh, well see about that," Kevin grumbled.

"Anyway," Sasha took lead again. "I'll need Seth and Kevin. Sami can stay here with Dean to watch the brat. We'll text you when we're coming up the driveway so you don't shoot us when we get back."

Dean nodded. "That sounds fine. Won't be too hard keeping an eye on a girl who can't go anywhere."

"Don't go fuckin' her or anything," Seth said. "She needs that hymen intact."

"The hymen doesn't determine whether or not you're a virgin, asshole," Sasha barked.

Seth shrugged. "If you say so."

Sasha collected her keys and left with Seth and Kevin. The minute the car disappeared down the hill, Sami started for the door.

"I'm going for a walk," Sami said. "I can't be fucked to sit here and watch the cunt. I'll text when I'm on the way back."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good."

Sami bid farewell and left the cabin. Dean turned his head to the door leading to the master bedroom. Dean peeked through the curtains to make sure Sami was walking away from the cabin. Sami started for the direction of the lake, which was a good enough sign for Dean.

* * *

Alexa jumped at the sound of the bedroom door unlocking. Fearing the worst, Alexa braced herself for a beating or more terrible treatment from the others. Thankfully, Dean stepped into the room.

"Hey," the boy said sheepishly. "Here," he tossed the young woman a cheeseburger. "Figured you were getting sick of granola."

"I don't eat meat," Alexa said.

Dean nodded. "I know. Veggie burger. Extra cheese and pickles, easy mustard. No ketchup."

Alexa smiled softly. "Thanks."

As Alexa unwrapped her burger, Dean unlocked her handcuffs to give her a break from the strain. Dean cursed under his breath at the sight of the girl's wrist cut open and bruised. He excused himself and turned for the bathroom for some gauze. Alexa felt her legs twitch when she considered making a run for it. She pictured herself sprinting away from the cabin, screaming as loud as she could while probably being chased by Dean. But she also didn't want to jeopardize Dean's life. He was a backstabbing asshole, but he wasn't as evil as the others were.

Dean returned with gauze and some disinfectant. "I'm sorry they put in on too tight," he said, taking Alexa's hand. "They're fucking stupid."

Alexa winced with the feeling of the medicine covering her cut, but it brought a little relief. Dean wrapped the gauze around her wrist to prevent the cuts from getting any worse.

"You wanna come watch some TV?" Dean asked. "The others won't be back for a while. I figure you're probably sick of this room by now."

Alexa cracked a smile, though it was far from the lively one Dean loved. "Sure," she spoke softly.

Dean checked to make sure all doors were locked and the curtains were closed as Alexa made her way into the living room for the first time without a blindfold. It was small, hardly bigger than a normal-sized apartment. There was seemingly another bedroom next to the kitchen and a bathroom next to the front closet.

Alexa uneasily sat on the sofa and clicked on the TV. The first thing that came on-screen was a re-run of "Friends". Alexa chuckled to herself and actually felt some ease for the first time since yesterday.

"Hey, your favorite," Dean stated, joining Alexa on the couch but keeping a sizeable gap between them.

Alexa noticed Dean left room between them. She was thankful for that. He wanted to be with her but knew they weren't in the best situation at the moment for sitting near each other.

"This is one of my favorite episodes too," Alexa pointed out, turning the volume up a few decibels.

Dean propped his feet up on the coffee table. He gave Alexa a soft smile and a chuckle. Alexa herself again looked back at the front door and considered making her escape. She decided against it however and tuned back into the show.

Suddenly, a news broadcast flashed on the screen.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Michael Cole with NXT News," a new anchor spoke directly into the camera as the news headlines scrolled underneath him. "The nation is still searching for the whereabouts of First Daughter, Alexa Bliss-Angle. Her last known whereabouts was a coffee shop in Washington D.C. where she was believed to be meeting this man," Dean's picture came on screen; It was his Tinder profile picture. Alexa turned her head to face Dean, who himself was still glued to the TV albeit visibly worried. Cole continued on. "His alias is said to be "Jon Moxley", though his true identity is unknown. The White House and President Angle are awarding a reward for anyone with any information about either the suspect or Alexa Bliss." The news report ended after that and the show came back on.

"Jon-"

"I swear to God I'll get you home safe," Dean sputtered, shaking his head to divert attention away from his tears.

"I don't want you to go to prison!" Alexa exclaimed. "Dean, you'll never get out of there. You'll be in jail for the rest of your life."

Dean shook his head. "It's what I deserve. I manipulated you into thinking I'm a good person. I'm not, Alexa. I'm a fucking waste. The last good thing I need to do is getting you home safe at any cost."

Alexa crawled across the couch. "I don't want that though," for the first time, she wrapped her arms around Dean's torso and held him tight. "I don't want you going to jail for me. Maybe I can talk my dad into giving you a pardon-"

"No," Dean chuckled. "If I get pardoned, my group comes after me and I die. I'd rather rot away in a jail cell instead of getting shot in my sleep. Granted, they'll probably have someone waiting for me on the inside to completely fuck my day up. But it's what I get."

"Stop," Alexa pleaded. "Stop it. You did a bad thing, but you're still a sweet guy."

"Why are you even still into me? I'm literally the reason you're here. I'm the reason you are scared. I'm the reason you're in this mess."

Alexa's lip quivered, then she shrugged. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, huh? But I don't care. I'm not letting you do this to yourself, Jon... I mean, Dean. Every single part of me is begging me to make a run for it. Everything in my brain is telling me to leave. But I can't. My heart sees you for the boy I love. If you promise that everything we talked about was real, then why would I ever want to let that go?"

"It was real," Dean assured. "I swear to God everything between us is real. I just ruined it."

Alexa shook her head, letting her messy blonde locks sway from side to side. "Not ruined. We'll just have a funny story to tell our kids someday."

Dean laughed through his tears. "Kids. You sound freaking crazy right now. You want to have kids with the guy that kidnapped you?"

"Maybe one day," Alexa admitted. "Maybe I want to have your baby. Maybe I'm just a dumb kid that fell in love too fast and I'm too stubborn to let that go. I don't care."

Dean wrapped one of his arms around Alexa's tiny frame, returning the embrace. "I finally get to hold you. Sorry it wasn't under better circumstances."

Alexa leaned into Dean, connecting their lips softly for the first time. Alexa almost pulled back when Dean's tongue slipped into her mouth, but she decided to push further into him and return the gesture.

Dean abruptly broke the kiss. "What the fuck are we doing?"

Alexa furrowed her brow. "What?"

Dean shook his head. "You shouldn't love me, Alexa. I fucking ruined your entire life. You're hurt and traumatized by what I did-"

Alexa silenced Dean with another forceful kiss to the lips. Dean laid back on the couch, bringing Alexa down on top of him. Alexa giggled into the kiss. Dean slipped his hands further down Alexa's petite body and firmly gripped her ass. Alexa gasped, but then almost shoved her tongue down Dean's throat.

At almost the same time, Dean's phone buzzed and the front door unlocked. Alexa jumped off the couch and Dean sat up. Sami, a shit-eating grin on his face, stepped into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Well, well, well," Sami cackled. "Would you look at what we have here. I interrupted the lovely little couple and their happy time."

"Get in the bedroom," Dean instructed Alexa. Alexa quickly bolted for the room and shut the door behind her.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, his heart thumping against his chest. Sami was going to tell Sasha and the others about this, which would mean Dean was as good as dead. They didn't know he actually cared for Alexa. As far as anyone was concerned, he was a violent sociopath with charm.

"What am _I_ gonna do?" Sami asked, stepping further into the cabin. "Nothing. Sasha doesn't need to know you got to first base with the prez's daughter. Hell, she doesn't need to know I saw you cupping a feel of those panties. Oh, I saw you get a good handful of that cunt's plump little ass."

Dean's blood started to boil. He wasn't about to let Sami, or anyone, talk about Alexa like that.

"As long as I get my fair share, I think we're even," Sami said.

Dean chuckled. "I'll fucking tear your head off if you go near her."

Sami's brow lifted with a laugh. "Uh oh. Big Bad Deano fucked around and caught feelings. Tell you what, I'll fuck her in the ass so we don't lose our deposit and you can have her all you want after."

Sami made a grab for the bedroom door. Dean flew across the room the very second Sami entered the bedroom. Alexa screamed in both fear and shock when Dean tackled Sami from behind and dragged him back into the living room. Dean slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. Sami got to his feet and charged Dean. Dean sidestepped Sami, making the man hit his head on the wall. With Sami dazed, Dean quickly applied a sleeper hold and squeezed his arms around Sami's neck.

"Don't fucking say a word," Dean threatened, squeezing the air out of Sami's throat.

"Or what? You afraid that little cunt will die before you deflower her?"

Dean screamed out in a fit of rage as he jerked his arms in separate directions, causing the empty cabin to be filled with the sickening sound of Sami's neck snapping. The slime ginger face planted on the floor in less than a second.

With the blood boiling hate still pumping through him, Dean realized what he'd just done. Dean's focus was quickly taken away from the corpse laying before him when the front door opened and the other members of the group walked into the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Tuesday, 13:01**

"SAMI!"

Kevin flew across the cabin like a bat out of Hell. Before Dean had any chance of defending himself, his fuming partner pinned him against the wall. Kevin drew a pistol from his pocket, shoving the barrel against Dean's temple.

"Give me a fucking good reason why I shouldn't blow your goddamn head off!" Kevin screamed, getting in Dean's face while keeping him pressed against the wall with his forearm.

Dean shoved against Kevin. "Get the fuck off me-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kevin's eyes were wide with fury and red with tears. He pushed the nose of the glock so hard into Dean's head that it started to cut into the skin and draw blood. "He was my best friend, you cocksucker!"

"What happened?" Sasha demanded. Seth knelt beside Sami's body to check to see if he was indeed no longer living.

"Get the fuck off me, man," Dean hissed through gritted teeth. Ambrose's blood was still boiling from Sami's recent attempt to assault Alexa. Adding the scum's best friend threatening to shoot him in the head for vengeance made Dean itching to go two-for-two on the day, but he also knew doing any more killing would end with him and Alexa dead. That is if he somehow managed to talk himself out of this situation.

"Answer me, Ambrose," Sasha growled. "You better have a damn good reason for killing one of ours."

"Fuck!" Dean grunted under his breath. "He tried fucking the girl," he said for the others to hear. "He went into the bedroom when she called for a bathroom break. She started screaming, I ran in, the stupid fuck was laying on top of her. I pulled him off and things got out of hand. If it wasn't for me, we'd be out A LOT of fucking money, so maybe some PERSONAL SPACE is deserved here!"

Dean held his breath, waiting for the empty darkness following the pulling of Kevin's trigger. What he said sounded so unbelievably fictitious that Dean would've shot Kevin on the spot if the roles were reversed. But Dean also knew they weren't going to kill him for no good reason since he was the one that pulled in the package without much difficulty.

The seconds ticked by like hours. Kevin stared hard into Dean's soul. A sudden knock at the door made all four people in the room jump.

Sasha hurried to the front door and opened it just a crack.

A tall bald man with several dozen tattoos stood on the front porch in a park ranger's uniform. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Park Ranger Corbin here checking on you. I heard some shouting while making my rounds. Is everything all right?"

Sasha faked a smile and nodded her head. "Yep, everything's fine. We were just messing around. My boyfriend splashed me with some ice water."

Seth quickly stepped beside Sasha. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were making lunch and I started messing around."

The park ranger smiled. "No harm done. Just checking in. You have a nice day now."

Sasha gently closed the door but made no hesitancy in securing each lock to ensure no one was going to walk in on them.

Kevin pulled the gun from Dean's head, baiting a sigh of relief from the other man.

"Goddamit, Sami," Kevin ran his non-armed hand through his hair. "I didn't know he'd actually pull this shit," he told Sasha. "Before the grab, he joked about taking advantage of the bitch just to see how she'd react. I didn't know he was stupid enough to actually try."

Sasha crossed her arms. "You knew he was going to do this?"

"I didn't think he was serious!" Kevin insisted. "Sami says stupid shit all the time! And I fucking told him it would get him killed one day. I guess I was fucking right!"

Sasha brushed past Dean and Kevin and stormed into the bedroom. Alexa was handcuffed to the bed like she was supposed to be. Sasha marched up to the small blonde, attempting to take an authoritative stance over the defenseless girl.

"What happened to Sami?" Sasha spat.

Alexa's lip quivered. "Who?"

"The redhead, you stupid fuck!"

Alexa flinched. "He came in here because I asked to go to the bathroom. Then he... tried forcing himself on me."

"Who did that?" Sasha asked, pointing at the gauze wrap around Alexa's wrist.

"Sami." Alexa lied. "He told me that I should be thankful that he did it. Then he tried to touch me. I screamed and Jon came in and started arguing with him. Then they fought."

Dean covered his mouth to hide a proud grin. Alexa thought quick on her feet to cover his ass. The bandage, the reason for the brawl, and even using his fake name to hide the fact that she now knew his real name. That meant she was thankful, at least relieved, that Dean protected her when she was in trouble.

Sasha nodded her head slowly. "So Sami was the one that did all this? He helped you and then tried to hurt you?"

"Yes," Alexa spoke softly.

"Ok," Sasha started to leave but then unnecessarily slapped Alexa across the face. "Don't make me come back in here again. Do you understand me?"

Alexa, clutching at her cheek, nodded her head and tried to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Dean's first instinct upon seeing his girl get slapped like that was to tear Sasha's head off and use it to beat Kevin to death, but he held back for the safety of both himself and the scared blonde girl in the bedroom.

Sasha locked the door behind her as she stepped back into the living room. "Ok, so she doesn't know your real name," she said over her shoulder to Dean. "Which means she doesn't know shit."

"She's seen your face now," Seth pointed out. "She's seen Sami's, Dean's, and yours."

"She doesn't know names though, does she?" Sasha snapped back. "As long as we keep this shit to ourselves, then it shouldn't matter."

"It won't matter anyway," Dean stepped in. "She'll be halfway to China or wherever by this weekend, so it won't matter what she knows. As long as we keep the deal, it doesn't matter what she finds out. Her buyer isn't going to turn us all in after we literally give him the president's daughter."

Sasha contemplated what Dean was saying for a moment, then nodded her head. "Fine. You're right, Dean, but I don't want to risk it anyway. You are in charge of everything she needs. She would probably do anything for you now after you killed Sami's stupid ass. That doesn't mean you actually take advantage of that and fuck her either."

"I wasn't going to," Dean growled. "I want my money. I don't give a fuck about her. If I let Sami fuck her, then we would've lost out on a shitload of cash and you would've killed us both anyway. We're down one man, we all get a bigger cut, and the package stays intact. I should get a fucking thank you."

Seth nudged Sami's body with his foot. "So what do we do about him?"

"We take his body and hide it with the van," Sasha instructed. "Dean, stay here. Kevin will ride in the back with Sami's body so it looks like it's just four people going for a drive and one of them fell asleep."

"Why do I have to go with?" Seth asked.

"Because I fucking told you to," Sasha hissed. "Now are you going to help out or do you want to see if there's an afterlife?"

Seth grabbed Sami's feet while Kevin hooked his best friend under his arms. Sasha checked to make sure the coast was clear, then let the two men carry their deceased partner to the car.

Sasha turned to Dean, getting close to his person like Kevin had done prior. "If I come back, and you two are gone, I'll hunt you down and cut off your face and make that little bitch eat it."

Dean snickered. "You're hot when you're threatening my life."

Sasha drew a large bowie knife from a leg sheath she was wearing. "Try me," she warned in a hushed tone, running the side of the blade across Dean's chest. "I'm persistent, Ambrose. And I want my money. If you take my money from me, someone has to die. And it won't be me."

Dean didn't respond to that. Sasha resheathed her weapon and started for the door.

"Lock the doors," the blue-haired woman said over her shoulder. "Don't open for anyone that isn't me. Give the girl a shower too so we can wash her uniform. Our buyer has a thing for schoolgirls. There are extra clothes in my room."

Dean locked each deadbolt and the chain on the door. His growing frustration with the unraveling situation made Dean want to make a run for it while Sasha and the others were out just to spite the know-it-all. But he knew a lot of people would be after him as soon as he and Alexa stepped foot outside the cabin. Dean could go under witness-protection but the people that wanted Alexa sounded like the kind of people that didn't fuck around when it came to getting things they want.

An engine starting and the crunch of gravel gave Dean the all-clear that the remaining members of his team were indeed leaving the property. The young man collected a short term outfit for Alexa from Sasha's room.

* * *

Alexa's heart skipped a beat out of fear when her door suddenly unlocked. Her dread quickly washed away when Dean stepped into the room. Her tear-streaked cheeks lifted into a hopeful smile despite it feeling like her chances of getting out of this in one piece felt like second to none.

"Thanks for saving my ass," Dean said with a chuckle, sitting beside Alexa on the bed. "If you told them the truth, they would've killed me for sure."

Alexa slid closer to Dean. "I can't let that happen to you," she whispered, pecking the boy on the cheek. "You're going to be my hero. Get me out of this nightmare and maybe we can figure out how to be together."

Dean sighed. "We... can't, Alexa. We shouldn't. Are you going to tell our grandkids one day about how the day you and I met that I kidnapped you and held you against your will?"

Alexa chuckled tearfully. "That doesn't sound like an interesting story to tell our babies one day?"

Dean chuckled dryly. "C'mere, son. Let me tell you the story about how your mom and I met. It was a Monday afternoon, a little windy, chilly. She was wearing her school uniform, looking absolutely stunning. Then a threw a bag over her head and dragged into a van and locked her in a cabin."

Alexa giggled. "But don't worry, honey, because momma loves dad no matter what. He was her savior."

Dean shook his head. "Why do you still love me after yesterday? After you literally just saw me kill someone. I'm not that special, Alexa. If you think my dick is anything to write home about, it's really not."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried about anything like that, Dean. I just... I fell in love with everything you were before yesterday. You're the first guy who ever talked to me and acted like I was just a normal girl and not the daughter of the president. You loved me because I was me. I love you because you're you. You could keep me here against my will and go along with whatever it is the others have planned, but I can see in your eyes that you don't want to see me get hurt. I know you want us to be together as badly as I do. That's why I can't stop loving you."

Dean wrapped his arm around Alexa's shoulders. "Babe... you are literally chained to a bed right now."

Alexa jiggled the chains on her wrist restraint. "Huh, I haven't noticed that before."

"How are you not afraid right now?" Dean asked.

Alexa shrugged. "You're here. I know you'll figure something out and bring me home. You're smart, Dean. I can tell. I heard what you said to the others about me. It's good you did that. Now they think there's no chance you'll betray them."

"I was thinking the same thing," Dean admitted. "If they let their guard down, maybe I can take advantage of that. Maybe I can figure out a way where I don't have to die and you can go back to being a lame high school kid."

Alexa furrowed her brow. "You are such a dick."

Dean chuckled. "I know. I kidnapped you."

"Stop," Alexa placed another kiss to Dean's cheek. "You getting me out of here is the only thing keeping me sane. I would be curled up in a ball crying my eyes out if I thought there was no chance for me. But you're here. You're going to get me out of here. I believe in you, Dean."

Dean pulled the tiny pixie into his person and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, baby doll. I'll do my best to get you the hell out of here."

Alexa gestured at the spare clothes in Dean's hand. "What's that?"

Dean offered the clothes to Alexa. "They want you to take a shower and change clothes so we can clean your uniform. They want you to wear your school clothes when the buyer gets here."

"Buyer?" Alexa echoed with heavy worry in her voice.

Dean nodded his head slowly. "We have someone coming in at the end of the week to pick you up. But he won't ever get his hands on you. I swear."

Alexa started to panic. Upon arriving at the cabin, she figured she'd have a little while before she was moved anywhere, but apparently her time was coming up in just a few short days. At the same time, she wondered what the hell was taking Kurt so long to storm this cabin and kill everyone that wasn't his daughter or Dean.

Dean's self-hate skyrocketed when Alexa started shaking like a leaf. "You'll be ok," he whispered, kissing her forehead and rubbing her shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen to you. Maybe me, but-"

"No!" Alexa suddenly shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're getting out of this alive too. You're not allowed to leave me, Dean Ambrose."

"I can't promise I'll make it out in one piece-"

"Then you promise you'll make it out alive," Alexa demanded, clutching to Dean's arm like a frightened child. "I don't want you to die, Dean. You don't have to die because of me. I won't be able to go on."

Dean's head dropped against his chest. "How come you wore lace underwear?"

Alexa's tears still fell through her giggle. "You said lace was your favorite."

"Yeah, but we were meeting for coffee," Dean reminded her with a chuckle. "Were you trying to take advantage of me, Alexa Bliss?"

Alexa shook her head. "No, I... just thought you would like it if I wanted things to go that far. But..."

"It's ok," Dean said. "How about we just get you in the shower, ok? We shouldn't be wasting time talking about stupid shit anyway."

Alexa nodded her agreement, silently thankful for Dean choosing to skip over the awkward topic they were headed for.

Dean followed behind Alexa as she shuffled into the bathroom. He trusted her not to make a run for it, but his gut told him to stay close just in case. Alexa set her new clothes on the countertop beside the sink. From the doorway, Dean turned to leave, but he stayed cemented in place when Alexa's white blouse sagged off her shoulders and crumpled to the floor.

Dean watched in awe when her silky bra came off next. She had her back turned towards him, so he couldn't see anything, but the thought of it made him smirk to himself.

Alexa pulled off her skirt next. She peaked her head over her shoulder at Dean, offering him a small, bashful smile with her cheeks burning a deep crimson.

"It's not polite to stare," Alexa teased.

"I'm making sure you don't try to escape," Dean said with a shrug.

Alexa's posterior was simply unbelievable to Dean. She mentioned being an athlete and working out just about every day. Which would explain why her shapely legs were so muscular and well-defined.

Alexa, keeping her back to Dean, turned on the shower. Finally, she stripped the rest of her underwear and stepped into the tub and closed the curtain.

Dean sighed a groan of disappointment. He caught the quickest glimpse of Alexa's ass, but she was quick to make sure that was all he got to see.

"Fuck," Dean muttered to himself. Deciding to give the girl some privacy, Dean collected her discarded clothes and left the room. He made sure to double-check the locks on the window and then lock the bedroom door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**The White House - Wednesday, 09:02**

President Angle was livid. That would also be an understatement for the level of rage coursing through his body right now. After three days of supposed "hard work", the United States was not at all closer to finding the whereabouts of Alexa.

Kurt couldn't sleep. He felt too sick to eat. He was supposed to make an appearance at an elementary school in Akron the day before, but he no-showed without calling ahead of time to cancel. Kurt knew to make his daughter's kidnapping the nation's number one priority wasn't going to sit well with a lot of people, VP Jarrett made that very clear, but Kurt didn't care.

"When the hell was the last time they tried her cellphone?" Kurt demanded, not at all caring how loud his voice was.

Dana, Kurt's personal assistant, nodded her head slowly, nervously, as she looked over her notes again. "They wanted me to let you know that her phone was either destroyed or shut off shortly after she was... uh, taken, sir. The last signal they got from it was a little afternoon on Monday. A cellphone can't be tracked if it is shut off, sir."

Angle slapped his desk, making the young woman jump. "Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath. "What about the van? No one saw a van leave town when it happened?"

Dana scanned her notepad again. "The DMV has only three people listed for owning a windowless white van. All three men and all three live out of state, sir."

"So they either stole the van or they have it unregistered," Angle shook his head again, trying hard not to raise his voice at Dana again.

A knock came at the door. Agent Gallows led Sonya Deville into the room. The young woman approached Kurt's desk and offered a handshake.

"The public isn't happy with what you're doing," Deville explained. "The majority of voters with families have your side in this. However, single voters with no children, which takes up a slightly larger percentage, feel as though what you're doing is grossly inappropriate."

"Grossly inappropriate," Kurt echoed, clenching his jaw. "My daughter is kidnapped and it's grossly inappropriate that I want to get her back at all costs?"

"Sir, it's just that you have several meetings coming up later in the week," Dana pointed out. "You need to take your focus off this maybe for a little..." Her voice trailed off as both Deville and Angle shot her a dirty look. "...uh, sorry, sir."

Deville turned back to Angle. "You need to talk this out with the public. Assure them that your only priority isn't finding Alexa. It is, but make the masses a little less hostile if they think you're doing your job."

"You want me to lie?" Angle asked.

Deville nodded. "I want you to make up some bullshit so my Twitter feed stops reading "hashtag impeach Angle". The people are not happy."

"This freakin' country is going straight to hell," Angle shook his head. "Fine. Set up a press conference. Dana, push back my one o'clock meeting with the senator. I'll get going on a half-assed speech about how I'm not worried that my little girl is probably being tortured and violated right now."

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Wednesday, 09:24**

"Stop! STOP! STOP IT!" Alexa cried, struggling to breathe in-between laughs.

Sasha, Seth, and Kevin left the cabin to finalize some things about the handoff coming on later in the week. Dean snuck into Alexa's room while the young girl was still asleep and crawled into bed with her. Alexa's anxiety shot through the roof when she woke up in the same dirty cabin she was held captive in, but her nerves settled back a little bit when she realized the strong arms of her captor/online boyfriend were wrapped around her side and her hand was no longer secured to the bed.

Dean continued dragging his fingers down Alexa's side, making the tiny blonde cackle loudly and thrash around the bed.

Ambrose finally ceased his actions. "Shhh, babe. You can't attract attention to us."

Alexa lightly swatted Dean on the chest. "Well, then maybe you should learn that "stop" means fucking stop." She giggled, then pecked Dean softly on the lips.

"How'd you sleep?" Dean asked. "I mean, besides being strapped to a bed all night."

Alexa shrugged. "As well as you can probably guess. I wanna go home, Dean."

"You will. I already promised you," Dean assured. "As soon as I see a way out of this, where you get out safely and I don't get hunted down by multiple people, then I'll do it."

"You could just bum rush their car and kill them all," Alexa suggested.

"Right. Then I have that buyer guy and whoever else he's with looking for whoever fucked him." Dean said. "And God knows what they'll do to get what they want."

Alexa snuggled closer to the boy. Dean secured an arm around Alexa's shoulders before kissing her on the temple.

"I love you, Dean," Alexa cooed, pecking his cheek. "It's too bad we aren't at your place. Or maybe mine if my dad would let me bring you over. Actually, he'd probably have Secret Service watching us twenty-four/seven."

"Why is it too bad?" Dean questioned.

Alexa shrugged. "I don't know. It's stupid."

"What is? You can tell me, babe." Dean assured.

Alexa sat herself up. "Uh... Well, I obviously pictured this going very differently. Right now, if your asshole buddies weren't literally trying to sell me, I feel like I would be waking up in your apartment... After we spent the night together."

"Yeah?" Dean slid his fingers over Alexa's. "What were we doing the night before?"

Alexa dropped her head with a smile. "Making love. For hours. Holding each other... but then you kidnapped me."

Dean frowned. "How about you keep that thought until you're out of here? Then we can talk about it some more."

Alexa nodded. "I know you'll get me out of here. I'm a hundred percent certain that I'll be back home soon... I trust you, Dean. I'm just scared."

Dean pulled the tiny blonde back into his arms. He held her close to his chest and planted a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll figure something out, Lex," Dean said.

"What is your plan right now?" Alexa asked, fiddling with the pull string on her sweatpants. "I mean, how much do you know about what the others want to do with me?"

Dean sighed. "Well, they have a buyer. Your dad has shot down any chance at a ransom with his speech the other day. So, Sasha, the blue-haired chick, went and made a few calls and found a guy that's willing to take you to Maine. Then you'll be put on a cargo boat and shipped to England. I don't know what happens when you get there. But you'll never leave D.C., ok?"

Alexa's eyes were already welling up. The fact that someone somewhere wanted to purchase and do God knows what with another human being made her sick, but the "buyer" wanting her specifically shook Alexa to her core.

"Am I gonna die?" Alexa whimpered.

Dean readjusted so he laid face to face with the young woman. "No. I promised you I'd get you out of here. I don't care if I have to burn down the state to make it happen. You will be home again. I swear."

Alexa's lip shook as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Are... are you gonna die?"

Ambrose hesitated. The thought had occurred to him that he may need to make the ultimate sacrifice to ensure Alexa was safe and sound again. He never doubted making that choice. If he had to offer his life to fate in exchange for Alexa's safety, then who was he to say no?

"Maybe," Dean figured. "If it means that you'll be ok again-"

"No!" Alexa snapped, her eyes bright red and her cheeks crimson and wet with tears. "No! Dean goddammit, no! You are not allowed to die for me! Do you understand?! You are not going to die! You are not allowed to!"

Dean's eyes started to water. "Baby, if I have to-"

"NO!" Alexa pleaded, breaking into a sobbing mess.

Dean wrapped himself around Alexa as tightly as he could without hurting her. Alexa clung to Dean's shirt, afraid that if she let go that he would disappear and never be seen again. Going into this, Dean knew it was not going to end well for Alexa and it was best that he just remember she was a payday, nothing else. But Dean fell in too deep and realized that the president's daughter was what he wanted in life.

"No," Alexa whispered under her breath. "Please, Dean. I love you so much."

Dean shut his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I love you too, baby doll."

* * *

**The White House - Wednesday, 11:03**

Nearing the middle of the day, The White House sent out a statement to news outlets that President Angle would be appearing on television later in the day to touch base on what he had said a few days prior. Angle thought it was unnecessary, as did Sonya Deville and practically everyone else that either worked for or with Angle, but the general public was not happy with Angle making Alexa's kidnapping his top priority.

Angle sat at his desk, finishing up the final touches with his speech with Miss Deville.

"I think this should get some weight off your back," Deville thought, reading back what Kurt had written. "I think restating that you are dealing with multiple issues at hand, on top of Alexa's situation, will get some of the public back on your side."

Angle shook his head. "I can't believe they're angry at me about this. What are people like these days?"

"Mostly stupid and selfish," Deville stated.

A sharp knock came at the door. "Come in," Angle called out.

Agent Gallows stepped into the room. "Sir, your son is here to see you."

Deville cocked an eyebrow. "You have a son?"

Angle dropped his head into his hands. "Oh no..."

"Kurt!" To Sonya's understandable surprise, a young African American man rushed into the office. "I came as soon as I heard about Alexa! What is going on?"

"Um, you're his son?" Deville asked.

The young man grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Jason Jordan. How are you and your fine self today?"

Deville glanced at Kurt, who was still face down in his own hands. "Uh, I'm fine, thank you." She told Kurt's "son."

"Kurt," Jason addressed his dad again. "Listen, I think I can help you find out what happened to Al-"

"No!" Kurt interjected. "No, Jason. We've been through this in the past. I cannot, nor will I if I had the choice, make you a part of the Secret Service just because I'm your father."

Jason frowned. "But this is about Alexa. She's my half-step-sister. I need to do what I can to help."

"Then join a search party," Kurt groaned.

"Kurt,' Jason rounded the desk to stand beside his father. "Dad. I need to do this. I can help find her. But I need a little more power than a normal person on the street."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. You know what? Go ahead. Go with Agent Gallows and Agent Anderson. You don't get a gun. You get a flashlight and a radio. That's it."

Jason's face lit up. "Thanks so much, Kurt. You won't regret this!"

Jason hurried from the room. After the door shut to the Oval Office, Deville turned her confused attention back to the President.

"I had a girlfriend in college," Angle explained, digging Advil from his desk along with a bottle of water. "She was allergic to latex and swore she was on birth control."

Deville nodded her head slowly. "Ok... Uh... Anyway, your speech."

"Yes, the speech," Angle tapped his fingers on the notepad he'd been using. "Do you think it'll be good enough for the people to hear?"

Sonya shrugged. "It'll have to be, sir. There's not a lot we can say. Just that you aren't solely focused on one thing."

Angle nodded. "Great. Well, I'll call Dana and make sure the press conference room is ready for the announcement."

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Wednesday, 13:02**

Dean and Alexa spent most of the morning making light conversation while laying in bed. Dean fixed Alexa some pancakes and orange juice, but she insisted they stayed in her assigned room just in case the others came back without warning Dean and caught them trying to act like this was a normal situation.

Dean held Alexa close on top of the comforter in the room Alexa was locked in during the day. Alexa almost felt completely at ease with Dean holding her. Then something outside would rustle against the cabin and Alexa thought she was about to be dead, but then the thought passed as Dean held her tighter and promised everything would be all right.

"Do you want to have kids one day?" Alexa asked, tracing her thumb over the scars on Dean's knuckles.

Dean snickered. "If they won't mind visiting me in prison, then sure."

Alexa rolled over to face Dean. "Seriously, though. If according to you, we do have a snowball's chance in Hell at getting out of here without either of us getting hurt, would you want to?"

"You want to have my kids?" Dean asked.

Alexa smiled lightly, a red hue tinting her cheeks. "Maybe. I've always wanted to be a mom. Live in a nice home with my dogs, babies, teacup pig, and my hubby all there to love me."

"Teacup pig?" Dean mused with a chuckle. "And you want all of that with me?" He asked in real-time. "How do you know you won't meet some really cool dude in college that is ten times cooler than I am?"

Alexa shrugged. "Because for the last few months, every time I try to think of my future, I always see you part of it somehow. My baby daddy, for one."

Dean caressed Alexa's cheek. "How about we take this shit one step at a time? We shouldn't be worrying about babies just yet, ok?"

Alexa smirked. "That isn't a no."

Dean chuckled. "I like how optimistic you are."

"You still aren't saying no," Alexa pointed out again with a giggle.

"That would require us having sex and I know you have no idea what that means," Dean chuckled.

Alexa fell silent. She dropped her head but kept Dean's hand in hers. Dean furrowed his brow.

"Babe," he spoke softly. "I was kidding. There's nothing wrong with being a virgin."

"I want to," Alexa said.

"Want to?" Dean repeated.

"Have sex," Alexa tugged at Dean's t-shirt. "With you."

Dean looked around the room. "Here?"

Alexa nodded. "If there's a chance that you die in a couple of days, I want something to keep with me to remember you. I want to know how you want to make me feel like you always used to say."

"Yeah, but baby that was supposed to be a while from now. In a safe place." Dean explained. "The chance of the others coming back or the FBI knocking down the door kinda takes away to mood to do any of that."

Alexa nuzzled her face into Dean's shoulder. "I know," she pecked the underside of his chin. "I'm just worried. So fucking worried."

"You'll get out of here safe," Dean stated. "I promise. No matter what, Alexa Bliss is going home."

Alexa laid back as Dean propped himself on his elbow. Alexa's worry melted away as Dean leaned over her and kissed her lips. Alexa's arms instinctively wrapped around the boy's neck and brought him closer. A shaky breath escaped her lips as Dean slid his tongue in her mouth and inched a hand into her sweatpants.

"Like that?" Dean whispered with a smirk.

Alexa, gasping again when Dean flexed his fingers, nodded her head slowly. "It feels so fucking good, baby."

A sudden banging on the front door brought an early end to Dean and Alexa's fun. Alexa quickly handcuffed herself back to the bed as Dean bolted from the room and locked the door behind himself. Dean was somewhat relieved when he peeked through the window and saw the rest of the kidnapping crew standing on the front porch and not a few dozen cops.

"Took you long enough," Sasha hissed, bumping passed Ambrose.

"I was in the bathroom," Dean lied, rolling his eyes to himself.

"Well, we got a pickup day officially," Sasha announced. "He wanted next week on Tuesday, but we got him to agree on Saturday."

Dean's brow lifted. "S-Saturday?"

Sasha grinned from ear to ear. "Yep. Saturday. The buyer is coming here to pick the little bitch up and take her off our hands. She won't be our problem and we'll all be very wealthy people."

Dean faked a smile. "Fuck yeah, Boss. It's about time we got this bitch off our hands."

Of course, behind his faux glee, Dean was in full panic mode. Time was running out, and it was running out fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**The White House - Wednesday, 20:43**

Almost three days. Three days have just about gone by and President Angle didn't even have a hint as to where his daughter had been taken. The fact that he knew there were plenty more resources and tactics to use to find Alexa but he was not allowed to even consider them drove Angle to the brink of insanity.

Angle considered using some of the government's budget to focus a powerful task team to track Alexa's last known whereabouts. But, apparently, even to the President and his missing daughter, the funds weren't meant to be solely focused on one task like this. That angered Angle the most.

President Angle, off another address to the public and on his seventh cup of coffee for the day, stared blankly out the window of the Oval Office. His baby girl was still gone. No trace, no motive, and no clue who could even have her. This "Jon" character was just that: a make-believe character used to bait his daughter into her abduction.

Angle was now under heavier surveillance. A lot of the public was on his side again after his most recent press conference. Angle apologized for his emotional threats earlier and assured the critics that his focus wasn't mainly on his daughter but he was doing everything he could to secure the wellbeing of the nation while still trying to look for Alexa. People liked that, apparently, since his approval rating rose slightly shortly after the end of the speech.

Angle knew that time was running out. He knew that whoever took his baby girl was moving fast and may even be out of the country by now. But he also knew his daughter better than that and hoped she'd give hell to whoever was keeping her captive.

* * *

**The White House - ****Thursday, 08:12**

The President's Secret Service team stayed at the ready in case an emergency presented itself and Angle needed to be protected. Their main duty was to be ready at all times, at any given moment, to spring to action and aid the Commander in Chief.

Jason Jordan, who was not part of that elite squad, was stuck having to shadow Agent Gallows and Agent Anderson. Jason wanted to be on the streets looking for Alexa, but Gallows and Anderson were assigned to stay at the White House in case Kurt had an emergency.

At the moment, Jason was standing at the kitchen table with a map of the area sprawled out in front of him. Gallows and Anderson were paying no attention to the President's son and chatted with each other.

"What about this camping site outside of town?" Jason asked the two agents. "That's somewhere she could be held."

Gallows sighed. "Look, kid, we already checked in with the park rangers. Nobody's up there except a family of three and this young couple. We're looking for a group of twenty-somethings. Do any of those people sound like that?"

Jason shook his head. "No, but-"

"So drop it," Gallows cut in. "We'll have stuff for you to do in a minute."

"You can use the paper shredder," Anderson chuckled, making Gallows laugh along with him.

Jason folded up his map and stormed from the room. Gallows and Anderson shared a shrug and continued their previous conversation.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Thursday, 10:21**

"Two more days," Sasha reminded the others with a toothy smile. "Two more days, that little bitch will be off our hands and every single one of us will be swimming in cash."

Dean, who wasn't feeling up to celebrate with the others, stood idle in the kitchen with his thoughts keeping his brain occupied. Sasha was too busy bragging to Kevin and Seth about their payday to give the troubled Ambrose any attention. Not that he was in the mood to do any celebrating anyway.

Two more days and the buyer was coming to take Alexa far away. Dean didn't know the details, but it's not like that mattered. He made a ridiculously bold promise to keep Alexa safe from anything that came her way. So far, that meant Sasha, Kevin, Seth and whoever was coming Saturday was going to have to be taken down sooner or later. At this rate, it would have to be sooner.

"Dean?" Sasha asked the man, breaking him from his thoughts. "What are you going to do with your money?"

Dean chuckled dryly. "Probably move to Calgary. Open a garage. Free health care and shit up there so why not?"

Sasha nodded. "Not bad. I'm heading somewhere tropical. Fruity drinks, laying in the sun, a pool boy whenever I need him."

"Dude, no," Kevin stepped in, shaking his head while Sasha laughed.

"What are your plans, Kev?" Seth asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Give Sami's share to his mom. Then... probably move somewhere the secret service can't hunt us down. You guys get they'll never stop looking for us, right?"

Sasha smirked. "They will if we're long gone by Sunday. Fake passport, a new dye job, and I'll be in Jamaica before they have any idea to look for me."

"That easy, huh?" Dean asked.

"I could take you with me," Sasha said with a chuckle. "We could all stick together. Make sure no one rats on anyone else."

Seth tutted his tongue. "Yeah, like I'd do that. Just made millions of dollars, the first thing I'm going to do is to turn myself in and set myself up for an execution."

"Good to hear your head's in the right place, Seth," Sasha said. "Anyway, we-"

A sudden knock came at the front door. Dean stepped away from the line of sight near the door. Kevin and Seth stood ready near the window in case anything went awry. Sasha took a deep breath, ready to play the part of a dopey vacationing city girl, and opened the door.

A tall, muscular black man stood on the front porch. He was sporting a black three-piece suit and dark sunglasses. "Good morning, miss. How are you today?"

Sasha's heart stopped beating. This was clearly no park ranger. He was FBI, maybe CIA; The absolute last thing Sasha wanted on her doorstep.

"I'm well, sir," Sasha said with a friendly smile. "And you?"

The man extended his right hand. "Jason Jordan, secret service," he chuckled. "Well, not yet. I'm technically still in training. I followed up with a park ranger not too far from here. He mentioned there was a couple staying up here for the holiday weekend. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Come in?" Sasha looked to her right. "Sure. Come in."

The young man stepped into the cabin. He looked at Kevin and Seth and flashed them a grin. Then his focus turned to Dean, who was trying to inconspicuously hide his face and back into the bathroom.

"Wait..." Jason muttered to himself. At that moment, Sasha drew her gun and aimed it at the back of his head.

In a moment, Jason ducked under Sasha's arm, grabbed her gun, and held her in a chokehold from behind. Seth and Kevin each drew their weapons. Dean drew his gun as well and put himself between the man in black and the master bedroom's door.

"You're Dean Ambrose," Jason said with a laugh. "You tried hiding your face. I knew it was you the second I saw you."

"Great, you're a fucking modern-day Sherlock Holmes," Ambrose fired back. "Now let her go and we can all go about the rest of our lives like you hadn't just made the worst mistake coming in here."

Jason shook his head. "Uh uh, I'm calling this in. When they hear I found the fucker that kidnapped my sister, Kurt will have to promote me to the team."

"Sister?" Alexa wondered out loud, overhearing the ruckus going on in the other room. "Jason!" She called out.

Everyone's focus turned to the closed bedroom door.

"Alexa?!" Jason called out.

Then in half a second, three things happened at once: Sasha withdrew her knife from her leg sheath and drove it into Jason's neck. Jason staggered back and fired his gun wildly into the room five times. Dean, Kevin, and Sasha dove for the floor. Seth took two of the bullets straight to the chest, with a third striking him between the eyes. Jason hit the floor, a sick gurgling escaping his lips while he bled out and faded away. Then Sasha ripped her knife from the downed agent and re-sheathed it into its case.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sasha screamed at the only two members of her team still alive. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

"Me?!" Kevin yelled back. "It was Ambrose that didn't go hide!"

"It's not my fault that this stupid fuck thought he could play cowboy!" Dean yelled back.

Sasha fired her gun in the air, silencing everyone. "Enough! We don't have time to deal with this shit! Look at the fucking mess around here! We got this stupid fuck's blood EVERYWHERE and Seth's brain matter all over the wall. What the fuck are we going to do now?!"

"Wait, where's the calvary?" Dean brought up, bringing Sasha's voice down.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin snapped.

"Why aren't we being gunned down by the rest of the secret service, or the FBI, or whoever?" Dean pointed at the lifeless body near Sasha. "If that guy was any kind of special ops, we'd all be dead right now. He's a fucking nobody. He won't be missed."

Sasha wiped the blood spray off her face with her shirt sleeve. "So, this idiot was just some random fuck? He said the bitch was his sister."

"Exactly, some idiot," Dean said, trying to keep the situation calm. "Some idiot looking for his sister. Well, he found her. But he didn't get to do shit about it. Obviously he was alone out here or we'd be fucked right now. Nobody's going to notice he's gone for a while. By the time they do, we'll be in Mexico, or Canada, or wherever the fuck."

Sasha looked over at the crumpled body of the fourth member of her team. "What about him?" She gestured at Seth, feeling herself get sick at the sheer sight of his skull fragments stuck to the wall. "We dump him with this fucker and split the money three ways?"

Dean shrugged. "It's that or turn ourselves in. I don't know about you, but roughly twenty million each sounds a lot better than death row for killing a random fuck off the street."

Sasha nodded. "Alright. We can't hide them in the van and have it taken to the junkyard because we need it for Saturday. I say we pack the bodies up in a rug or whatever, drag out to the cliffs out back. We'll just let them go. If anyone finds them, it'll look like a rock-climbing accident. No one will even think to bother us."

"I like the way you think, boss," Dean praised.

Sasha scoffed. "You're the one taking care of the bodies. Both of you. Wait until dark and take them out. I'll clean this place spotless. Maybe slap the bitch around a little."

Dean nodded. "Sure. Do you have shit to clean with?"

Sasha shook her head. "No. Kev and I will run into town to buy some bleach. You stay here, keep an eye on the girl, and make sure these two don't go anywhere." With that final order, Sasha stripped off her blood ridden top and headed for the spare bedroom.

Kevin and Dean shared a look. Dean thought it was a simple "look at this shit we're in now" kind of glance, but he noticed there was a lot of hatred and distrust in Kevin's eyes.

"There a problem?" Dean asked, slowly switching the safety off on his gun.

Kevin kept his eyes on Dean for a few wordless seconds. "Don't fuck this up," he finally said, before leaving the cabin.

Sasha returned a second later. "Look, Dean, I don't know if I can trust Kevin," she said quietly, approaching the only other living person in her crew. "He's acting a little fucking weird lately. I don't know if he's still shaken about Sami, but I wouldn't be shocked if he put a knife in our backs to help himself out."

Dean nodded. Playing along was probably his best option at this point. Sasha clearly thought Kevin was the person who would eventually betray them, but ironically it was the person she was trying to confide in.

"I'm seeing that too," Dean said. "I'll keep an eye out. You be careful out there with him too. He suddenly goes missing and cops start surrounding you, you gotta get the hell back here."

Sasha smirked. "I'll be fine, Dean. You get the bodies ready and we'll be back." She paused a second, then pulled Dean down to her level by the collar of his shirt and shoved her tongue in his mouth. She broke the kiss a few seconds later, then stared directly into Dean's eyes. "I'll skin that girl alive in front of you if you aren't here when I get back. You better pray I don't catch you in her room when I get back either."

Dean's stomach dropped. Sasha's smile fell into a sick snarl. The blue-haired woman quickly left the cabin right after.

"She knows," Dean muttered to himself, listening to the sound of the car rolling down the driveway.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Thursday, 11:01**

Gunshots. Then yelling. Then silence. Alexa had no idea what the hell happened an hour ago. Nothing had happened since. She feared to even think the worst and find out the man she greatly desired was hurt or even worse.

The girl's blonde head of hair was tucked between her knees. Alexa hugged her legs against her chest, praying to God that this was going to be over soon. She shook when the front door slammed shut. Then the silence in the house made her cry.

The bedroom door unlocked. Alexa cautiously peeked over her knees. Walking through the doorway, an exhausted look in his eyes, was her beloved Dean.

"Dean!" Alexa cried with joy. She wanted to jump up and rush to him, but her handcuff had her still secured to the bed frame.

"Hey, doll," Dean spoke with the faintest of smiles. "I'm so fucking glad to see you."

Alexa locked her arms around Dean's neck and showered his face with kisses. Dean laid back and released the girl's hand from the restraints. Alexa laid beside Dean, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Your brother's dead," Dean spat out, covering his face with both hands and sighing deeply.

Alexa furrowed her brow. "Jason? Wha... are you sure?"

"That's what the guy said," Dean chuckled to himself. 'That guy' was wrapped up in a spare bedsheet on the living room floor. So was Seth, but Seth was nobody.

Alexa shook her head. "Kurt and I kept telling him he'd get himself killed if he kept up with his stupid shit... are you sure it's him?"

"It's what he said," Dean replied. "Tall, black, dumber than rocks."

"Goddammit," Alexa muttered. "That's my step-half-brother. He's Kurt's son with a girl from college. I don't know the full story. He didn't live with us but he would visit sometimes. He was a pain in the ass, but... he didn't deserve to die."

"Neither do you," Dean held Alexa's head close to his person. "I'm getting you out of here soon. Maybe not today, but it'll be soon. I'm trying so hard to think of something. I need to get you the fuck out of here."

Alexa heard the slight panic in Dean's voice. Cautiously, she crawled on top of him until they were face to face. Dean started to speak, but Alexa pressed her lips against his to silence him. Dean felt the tiny girl's body under his hands, appreciating every tiny detail about her.

Dean's hands found her bottom. Alexa's breath hitched in her throat. She sat back, scratching her fingernails over Dean's chest. Alexa gave him a bashful smile; Dean chuckled a bit and sat up to kiss her again.

Alexa pushed against Dean's chest. He laid back, his eyebrow cocking at the gesture. Alexa, making Dean's eyes widen, pulled off her shirt and unclipped her bra.

"Lex," Dean whispered.

Alexa kissed him again, keeping him quiet for the moment. She aided her unfortunate lover peel off his t-shirt, then kissed his chest and abdominal muscles. Alexa continued kissing her way lower until Dean's tattered jeans were around his ankles and a crooked smile crossed his lips.

With the message loud and clear they were going to go through with this, Dean brought Alexa back up to him. Dean helped the small blonde remove her bottoms. After one more reassuring glance from both parties, Dean laid over the girl and kissed her lips.

"Shit," Alexa breathed with a giggle, biting at Dean's lower lip. Her ankles stayed aligned with his hip bones. She wasn't sure if that was right, but Dean didn't correct her and it certainly didn't take away from the feeling.

Keeping as quiet as they could for fear of the others coming back and hearing them, Dean and Alexa kept their lips together. Alexa wanted to make noises to show how much she enjoyed the experience, but Dean kept her close and swallowed any sound she made with his kiss.

Alexa's breath hitched and a high pitched moan escaped her throat. Dean smiled into their kiss, feeling her unwind around him with heavy, luscious gasps. Dean moaned deeply into her lips, letting himself go as well.

Alexa scratched her fingertips through Dean's ragged and sweaty hair. Dean stayed in his dominant position so he could admire the blonde in her post-coital glory.

"I love you," Alexa stated, her stomach filling with butterflies at the atmosphere surrounding them.

"That good, huh?" Dean joked.

Alexa fluttered her eyelashes. "Everything I imagined. It was amazing, Dean."

Dean pecked the young girl's forehead. "Me too, darlin'."

The ragged young man rolled off his tiny lover. Alexa took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Dean. Chances were it wasn't going to be long until the others returned, but Dean was going to cherish it while it was here.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Thursday, 23:04**

Under the cover of the night, Dean and Kevin hauled the wrapped up bodies of the alleged secret service member and the latest fatality in their crew. Using flashlights was too risky, but the moon was out and reflecting bright tonight.

"We almost there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied flatly.

Dean wondered just what was on Kevin's mind to distrust him so much. He did kill Sami, but Kevin wasn't as cold as he was now. Something was up and Dean needed to figure it out fast.

Kevin set Jason's body down, unwrapped him from the sheet, then kicked him over the edge of the cliff. After a few moments of silence, a loud splash sounded throughout the night. Dean copied his partner and dumped Seth over the edge of the cliff. Seth wasn't so fortunate; Dean cringed at the sound of Seth bouncing off the side of the cliff before hitting the water with a loud thwack.

"Good?" Dean asked Kevin; Kevin didn't say anything but kept his stare locked on Dean. "What?"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Kevin finally spoke.

Dean shook his head. "Well, I got mostly B's in high school."

Kevin drew his gun and pressed the barrel against Dean's head. Dean, feeling the cool steel pressed against his brow, caught the light reflecting off the handle and saw tears in Kevin's eyes.

"You fucking moron!" Kevin screamed, pushing the gun into Dean's head and causing the other man to backpedal closer to the cliff's edge.

"Kevin, I'm sorry about Sami. But this-"

"This isn't about Sami!" Kevin growled. "This is about you fucking up this entire process!"

Dean exhaled slowly, keeping himself calm. "What are you talking about then?"

Kevin chuckled manically. "You compromised the package!" He accused. Kevin dug his phone from his pocket and showed the screen to Dean; the image was a video of Dean making love to Alexa. "Seth had a nanny cam in the bedroom. Bet you didn't know that. When I put your ass down, I'm showing this to Sasha. And when she sees what you did, she'll gut that little skank and throw her in the lake next to y-"

A gunshot rang out in the night air. Dean's breath suddenly came back to him. He wasn't dead, much to his understandable shock. Instead, Kevin, clutching at his chest, stumbled forward and fell off the cliff.

Through the darkness, Dean made out the approaching silhouette of a woman. Much to his relief, or horror at this point, Sasha's ocean blue head of hair stepped into the moonlight.

"I need you alive to move the girl," Sasha reminded Dean, pushing her gun under her chin. "If I didn't, I would've killed you both and kept all of the money for myself. But if you don't come back, that little shit will find a way to take herself out and I can't afford that."

Dean pushed Sasha's gun away from his head. "And what makes you think I won't just snap your neck and throw you in the lake?"

Sasha scoffed. "I'm insulted. Do you think I haven't thought this through? I was worried Sami and Kevin would double-cross everyone and take the cash for themselves. In hindsight, I should've known Kevin was too emotional and Sami's mouth was too big to do something that ballsy. So, in the odd chance they grew a pair, I told the buyer that if I wasn't there for the drop-off then to kill everyone and take the girl free of charge."

Dean nodded slowly. "You're more clever than you let on, Banks."

"Damn right," Sasha aimed the gun at Dean's head again. "Cabin. Now. I have one more day to wait and I won't have to deal with you or the girl ever again."

Dean, literally against his will, headed back for the cabin with Sasha walking close behind him.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Thursday, 23:32**

Alexa's heart nearly stopped beating in her chest. Dean, Sasha right behind him, moved into the room she was being held captive in with a gun pressed against the back of his head. Dean made eye contact with Alexa. The small blonde looked for an answer in his eyes, but Dean just shook his head and moved deeper into the room.

"Sit," Sasha told Dean; Dean did as he was told. "You two lovebirds may have just cost me fifty million dollars. Do you know how much fucking money that is?!"

"At least fifty million dollars," Dean shot back.

Sasha chuckled. "You're a smartass," she gestured at Dean. "Off."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Pants. Off." Sasha ordered.

Dean snickered. "I prefer wine before you be so assertive."

Sasha set the hammer on her gun and aimed it at Alexa's head. Dean got to his feet and quickly did what Sasha asked.

"You," Sasha said in Alexa's direction. "You keep your eyes on him. You look away, I put a bullet in his head."

Alexa shook her head. "No... please..."

"Sasha," Dean said. "This is a little stupid, don't you think?"

Sasha took her bottoms off as well. "Why? Am I not allowed to get some too?"

Alexa burst into tears when Sasha grabbed for Dean. Dean grunted and thought about grabbing for Sasha's gun, but it was aimed at Alexa and he couldn't risk a shot going off and hitting her.

"Relax, darlin'," Sasha said in a mocking tone. She straddled Dean's waist and held the gun against his temple. "We're just having fun... fuck, Alexa, I see why you want him so badly."

"Fuck you," Alexa hissed through her tears.

"He already is," Sasha moved her hips around. Adding to the insult, she breathed overexaggerated moans and threw her head back like it was the best time of her life.

Dean slowly moved his hand towards the gun, but Sasha dug the barrel deeper into his temple. Dean relented and let Sasha continue on.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Friday, 08:32**

Dean and Alexa hadn't spoken to each other yet that morning. The defeated young man brought the young woman out of the bedroom to sit with him while he weighed his options. Sasha was present, but she didn't say anything when Dean released Alexa from her room.

Dean, keeping silent while he tried to think, kept his head in his hands with his elbows resting on top of the table. Alexa, her wrists bound together by the tough chain and cuffs, sat to his right and remained silent too.

"Why so quiet, you two?" Sasha taunted over her shoulder at the stove. "Are you guys hungry? I know I am. I was up all night taking hard cock like it was going out of style-"

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Dean growled. Alexa winced in fear and dropped her head. Dean noticed and nudged her with his knee to try and get a response. Alexa didn't budge, making Dean sigh and shake his head.

"Are you?" Sasha turned around to face the other two. "And then what? You're gonna run away with her? That's a really cute story, Dean honey, but then the people you'll be fucking over will hunt you down and staple your face to a fucking tree."

Dean picked his head up. "And you can't kill me because I'm the only thing keeping this one from murdering you too."

Sasha's eyes flickered to the girl. Alexa glared back at her captor but quickly looked away.

"Are you now?" Sasha walked across the room. Dean stood up, seeing her come for the table. "I wouldn't try anything stupid, Dean," Sasha unsheathed her knife. "One bad move and she'll bleed out all over the fucking floor."

"And you lose a fuckload of money," Dean smirked. "You're so full of shit it's not funny. You wanna act tough and look like a bad bitch, but you can't do shit about anything. One scratch on Alexa and you're fucked."

Sasha's face twisted in anger. "And you think you have everything figured out? Do you really think I'm giving you anything tomorrow after the handoff? I'm cutting your throat and leaving you in a ditch, Ambrose."

Dean snickered. "Yeah? Good luck with that. I suppose I can do the same and have a lonely drifter fuck your rotten corpse on the side of a riverbank. I'm sure he'll be just as disappointed as I was when he finds out how loose and meaty that cunt is."

Alexa sputtered a laugh but quickly covered her mouth to shut herself up. Sasha glared at the young woman, but re-sheathed her knife and went back into the kitchen.

Dean sat back down beside Alexa. He dropped his head back into his hands.

"I love you," Alexa whispered to her beloved.

Dean peeked an eye out. "Even after last night?"

Alexa looped a hand in Dean's elbow. "That wasn't your fault, Dean. You couldn't help it."

"I tried thinking about you, I did..." Dean shook his head and sighed. "That doesn't make it better though."

Alexa kissed Ambrose's cheek. "It's ok. I'm not mad about it."

Dean wrapped an arm around Alexa's shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss. Alexa stayed close to Dean as long as humanly possible. Sasha cleared her throat, which broke the two lovers up. The blue-haired woman cursed under her breath and continued making food.

* * *

**The White House - Friday, 10:02**

The fact that nothing had come up since Monday was slowly driving Kurt insane. He made threats to those who took his daughter, but that only cost him the respect of his team and support of the nation. He tried to ease back to see if a more passive approach brought anything to light. Obviously sitting back and doing nothing was getting nowhere fast.

Kurt stood in the White House kitchen with his cooking staff. He tried to eat something under the insistence of Sonya Deville and VP Jarrett, but he could barely look at his prime cutlet, let alone find the stomach to choke it down so his staff would stop getting on his back about things that didn't matter.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Mr President?" Tucker, the President's personal head chef, questioned in the subject of his early lunch for the furious man.

Kirt shook his head. "No, Chef, it looks fantastic. I appreciate your hard work. I'm just... thinking."

Miss Deville and Vice President Jeff Jarrett were also with Kurt in the kitchen. Miss Deville wanted to set up another press conference about the upcoming meeting with the German President and any other questions the media may have. Jarrett, for his part, just wanted Kurt to get back to business as usual so they could focus on their international affairs.

"How is your daughter, Miss Deville?" Angle asked the woman seated across from him.

Sonya smiled softly, but her eyes showed sorrow for her boss. "She's well, sir. Thank you for asking. Amanda, my wife, says she walks around the house with a note pad pretending to be a news reporter."

Kurt nodded his head. "She does have a strong role model to look up to in you, Miss. Jarrett, how's my ex-wife?"

Jarrett wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh at that little tidbit or not, but he smirked and shook his head as Kurt chuckled to himself.

"Uh, good, as far as I know," Jarrett replied. "How are you holding up?"

Kurt nervously tapped at the metallic stainless steel underneath his fingers. "I suppose no news is good news, right? You see those movies and TV shows where the parent gets their kids back piece by piece through the mail. I'm under the assumption that Alexa is ok if there hasn't been anything yet. That being said, it brings me a great amount of unbelievable frustration that nobody has seen or heard anything. How good are these people that they can remain hidden for so long without a trace?"

"They very clearly had time to plan this out," Deville answered. "Professionals, from the looks of it. But we have the National Guard combing every inch of the East coast. There won't be a rock left unturned, sir."

Kurt nodded his head. "I hope so. I just want her home safe..." With a sigh, Kurt sawed into his steak and took a bite out of it. "The steak is excellent boys."

Tucker and his Sous Chef, Otis, exchanged a chuckle and went about their work. Kurt took another bite of food, then set his silverware aside.

"I don't know what else to do," Kurt admitted out loud.

Before the question could be answered, Agent Gallows and Agent Anderson burst into the room.

"Mr President," Agent Gallows addressed his superior.

"What is it?" Kurt asked the two uniformed men.

"We have lost contact with your son," Agent Anderson announced. "He went looking for your daughter yesterday afternoon and we have not heard a word from him since. He isn't answering his radio or answering his cell phone."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "That's not like Jason. He would answer a call from the Secret Service in a heartbeat. Have you tried tracking his phone?"

Agent Gallows removed a tablet from his jacket and showed Kurt the screen. "The signal was cut off late last night, near the cliffs at the Sammartino Camp Grounds."

Kurt nodded. "Send a few men out there just to check. I'd hate to think this, but make sure the lake is checked too. He may have fallen, which I hope isn't true, but we can't be too careful."

"Yes, sir," with that, both agents left the kitchen to follow the orders given to them.

"What do you think your boy's up to?" Jarrett asked the confused president.

Kurt shook his head. "I have no idea. And knowing Jason, that makes me _very_ nervous."

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Friday, 13:02**

The tension could be cut with a knife inside the two-room cabin just outside the city limits. Dean sat at the kitchen table with Alexa close next to him. Sasha sat on the sofa, watching the local news cover the President's daughter's kidnapping, but sat in an angle where she could keep an eye on the other two at all times.

"Where do you want to get married?" Dean asked the young girl. He knew that, even in the best-case scenario, there was no way they would ever end up actually tying the knot. But Dean knew talking positively was going to keep Alexa's spirits up for the forthcoming hours before he had to think of a plan to get them out of here.

Alexa smiled, despite her fear. "A church. All my friends and family around us. Maybe I'll secretly be a few months pregnant with our baby."

"You want me to accidentally tell everyone during the reception too?" Dean chuckled. "Go full Jim Halpert?"

Alexa slid her hand over Dean's. "You'd look so handsome in a suit," she giggled when Dean rolled his eyes. "You would. It's usually the rough and ragged people that look the best dressed up."

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Sasha barked from the couch. "I have half a mind to just gun you both down and flee the country."

Alexa's hand squeezed Dean's fingers. She leaned close to him, keeping her voice low and quiet. "You're going to kill her, right?"

Dean took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah," he whispered. "As soon as I see the opportunity."

Alexa nodded. "Good. I want you to."

Dean looked the blonde in her eyes. Alexa seemed genuine in her claim, which scared Dean. Her eyes were hard and her face showed nothing but seriousness. A few days ago, this girl was quiet and wouldn't hurt a fly. But all the violence that surrounded her in such a short amount of time completely transformed her.

"I love you," Dean told the girl. "More than I've ever loved anything in my entire life."

Alexa pecked Dean softly on the lips. "I love you too, Dean, but it sounds like you're saying goodbye."

Dean swallowed the lump building up in the back of his throat. "If I don't make it tomorrow-"

"No!" Alexa exclaimed, but keeping her voice low. "You are not going to die!"

"If I do," Dean started to tear up seeing his girl so heartbroken that he was even considering this. "I want you to move on, ok? I'll always be in your heart, but you'll move on and have babies and get married to a guy that isn't a piece of shit."

Alexa cradled Ambrose's face with her hands. "You are not a piece of shit, Dean. You are my hero. I will love you until my last day. You are not going anywhere. You are going to make things right and we will be together forever."

Dean snickered, making a few tears fall from his eyes. "If that's a possibility, then I will go for it. But if I can't... just stay off of Tinder for a while."

Alexa laughed bitterly, tears of her own rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much," she kissed the man of her dreams again. "You'll think of something, baby. You always do, right?"

Dean shot a look at Sasha; the leader of the crew wasn't paying any attention. "I do," Dean admitted. "I always do."

Alexa nodded. "Then I believe you will think of something. You're my hero, Dean."

Dean nodded and gave the tiny pixie another kiss. He sat back and contemplated every possible outcome in this scenario, but he couldn't think of any that didn't involve him ending up in a body bag.

* * *

**Sammartino Camping Grounds - Friday, 13:22**

Agent Gallows and Agent Anderson led a mini search team for the President's son. So far, on top of the cliffs, they hadn't found a thing.

"Nothing on the edge here," Gallows pointed out, looking down over the ledge. "Can't see shit from up here. It's at least sixty feet to the beach. What do you think?"

Anderson shook his head. "I'm afraid of heights. I can't look."

Gallows snickered. "What in the actual hell is wrong with you? You take down hundreds of fuckers in the desert, but looking over a cliff is too much for you?"

Anderson looked out into the horizon. "When you've done the shit I've done, you can set boundaries."

Gallows nodded. "Fair enough, good brother."

"Agent Gallows and Anderson?" Came the voice of Agent Styles over the radio.

"Gallows," the taller of the two replied.

"We got a situation at the bottom of the cliffs. Three bodies. Two caucasian, one African-American. Real rough shit goin' on."

"Ten-four, Styles, we'll be down in a minute," Gallows muted his mic and looked at Anderson. "What are the chances it's Kurt's boy?"

Anderson shook his head. "Too high for my liking."

* * *

**Lake Stasiak - Friday, 13:38**

"That's our boy," Gallows confirmed at the sight of the first body. "What the fuck was he doing out here?"

"You think he fell?" Agent Styles asked, looking up at the edge of the cliff. "He's got broken bones and plenty of lacerations. But that gash in his neck worries me."

"And the bullet holes in the other two make me nervous," Anderson pointed out, looking over the two bodies of the men they didn't know. "What did the neighbors say?"

"The dad of that family staying up here is a combat vet, says he knows gunfire when he hears it," Styles shook his head. "You think Jason shot these two and threw himself off?"

"No," Anderson turned Jason's head to further inspect the wound. "This if from a knife. Someone stabbed him. Figure it was one of those two, Jason shoots the big one as a last-ditch effort."

"What about the skinny one?" Styles asked.

"Mowed down by the big guy?" Gallows figured. "Fuck. Call in the police. We'll get this shit squared away as soon as possible. Now we gotta tell Kurt about his son."

"Fuck," Anderson and Styles cursed at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Friday, 14:05**

Time was never going to be on his side. Dean knew that the second he started thinking about getting Alexa out of this situation. Tomorrow was going to be the day, whether he was ready or not. Something needed to be done and it needed to be done now.

Sasha returned from a supply run. She carried in an armful of food for the last few hours the three of them were stuck isolated in the cabin.

"Did you get a veggie burger for her?" Dean asked, sifting through the bag of food. "She doesn't eat meat."

Sasha stared back with a blank expression. "Oops." She plainly stated, not breaking eye contact with Dean as she bit into her cheeseburger.

Dean shook his head. "Of all the petty shit you could think of..." He offered the tiny blonde his fries and removed the meat patty from her burger so she could have the buns, condiments, and cheese at least.

Sasha scoffed. "I'm petty? Do you..." A sharp knock at the door killed the words in the woman's throat so quickly she nearly choked on her tongue.

"Ma'am?" Came a strong, authoritarian voice from the other side of the door. "We noticed you just come back. May we speak to you?"

Dean took Alexa by the hand and pulled her into the master bedroom. Sasha, her heart about to beat right out of her ribcage, set her food down and shuffled to the door.

Opening the door, Sasha put on the best fake smile she could. On the other side, two men in matching suits stood on the front porch.

"Yes, sir?" Sasha asked, trying to not let her nerves get the better of her.

The taller of the two men showed Sasha a badge. "Agent Gallows. This is Agent Anderson. We work with the Secret Service."

Sasha's blood ran cold. Dean, overhearing everything, debated in his head whether or not to run out screaming for help. But, even if the men were quick enough to disarm Sasha and arrest them both, Dean knew she had enough connections to get him killed inside a prison. Would that really help the situation at hand? Yes and no, because Alexa would be safe but he would die and she didn't want that at all.

Dean instead held the tiny blonde close to his chest and stayed out of sight.

"Is something wrong?" Sasha asked the two agents.

Gallows nodded. "Yes. We received reports that there may have been gunfire late last night. Did you happen to hear anything?"

Sasha shook her head. "No. I was in bed by eight last night."

"Where is your partner?" Anderson asked.

Sasha shrugged. "Went on a walk this morning. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Gallows and Anderson shared a look. "What does he look like?" Gallows asked.

"Tall, black hair, beard," Sasha stated.

"Blonde streak in his hair?" Anderson asked.

Sasha shook her head. "No. Just solid black." Seth, who she was describing, did fit the description the agents were trying to make. Obviously, they found Seth and Kevin and that idiot at the bottom of the cliffs. Luckily, for Sasha at least, she was smart enough to not give away that the boy she was talking about was Seth, even though he was.

"Ok," Gallows handed Sasha a business card. "Call us if you remember anything, or if your boyfriend has any information. You have yourself a nice day."

Gallows and Anderson bid a farewell and left the porch. Sasha frantically shut the door and locked everything. Dean and Alexa, treading lightly, returned to the kitchen table to finish lunch.

"Secret Service is sniffing around now," Sasha said, cursing under her breath. "Tomorrow is going to be a shit show if they see the bitch when we try to move her. They see you, Ambrose, and we're all fucked six ways from Sunday."

"How far are we moving her?" Dean asked.

"The junkyard."

"Why did you have to wait until tomorrow? Why couldn't you just have done it days ago?"

"Because genius, these people are wanted by the police," Sasha barked. "If they get spotted by anybody, we're all fucked. This whole thing is fucked. It'll be a goddamn miracle if we can pull this off. We were supposed to go to Baltimore, but the buyer's getting cold feet about going that far out from D.C."

Dean noticed the business card Sasha had dropped on the floor. When Sasha was had her head in her hands, Dean purposefully knocked a ketchup packet on the floor. He bent down to retrieve it and discreetly swiped the card and tucked it in his shirt sleeve. Sasha was none the wiser, having not noticed Ambrose at all.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Saturday, 00:21**

In the early hours of the day she was going to be taken, Alexa couldn't find the ability to force herself to sleep. Even with Dean laying beside her keeping watch in case Sasha tried anything, Alexa found relaxing impossible.

Dean stared up at the ceiling. Time was up and he wasn't any clearer on how he was going to get Alexa out safely without losing his own life. Dying was something that riddled Dean's thoughts with every scenario he pictured going forward. Things were just not going to end well for him, regardless of what he did or didn't do.

Alexa laid her head on Dean's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She wasn't aware of any plan Dean had, or if he even had one for tomorrow. She just knew people were coming to get her.

"Dean?" Alexa whispered into the darkness of the bedroom.

Dean shifted slightly. "Hey, baby doll. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Alexa shrugged. "It's kinda hard to do that right now. I've got people coming in the morning to buy me."

Dean slid his right arm around Alexa's shoulders. "You're not going anywhere except home tomorrow. You know I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're all right."

Alexa nodded. "I know. But I just don't know what I'll do if you don't make it too."

Dean swallowed hard to move the lump in the back of his throat. Dying wasn't really on his mind this early in his life. He'd seen it multiple times, and not just in the last few days. He pictured how it would feel to have everything suddenly come to an end a thousand times, whether it was slow and painful or quicker than a blink. What came afterward was something he just couldn't fully comprehend. Dying wasn't as scary as the unknowing of what came next.

"I'll watch over you," Dean pressed his lips against Alexa's forehead. "Keep an eye on you. Meet your mom. Wait for you until you're ready."

Alexa chuckled tearfully. "You say all that like you have any idea what happens after you die."

"I don't honestly, but I'm banking hard on probably going to hell," Dean snickered. "I fuckin' tricked the only girl I've ever loved into getting kidnapped for fucks sake."

Alexa swung her left leg over Dean's lap. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Alexa pressed her index finger against his lips.

"Fine," Alexa whispered, wiping her tears away. "If this is our last night together, I want to make things right."

A crooked grin crept across Dean's lips when he saw Alexa's bare chest suddenly come into view. Dean drew in a shaky breath when his jeans sagged and his girl's pink lips kissed him far lower than his mouth. Before Dean knew it, he was staring into his lover's eyes while she rode his hips into ecstasy. A high pitched gasp escaped her throat and Alexa's blonde hair flew back. Dean lifted his pelvis and followed her close behind.

Alexa closed her eyes, feeling her breath even out as the seconds slowly ticked by. She brushed the tattered and sweaty locks from her forehead and leaned her head next to Dean's.

"Marry me," she requested, scratching her fingernails over his stomach.

"I will, baby doll," Dean whispered back, kissing Alexa softly on the nape of her neck. "If the cards are in our favor, and we make it out alive, we're getting hitched Sunday morning."

Alexa breathed a quiet giggle. "Good. I never wanted something more than you, babe. I just want you."

Dean kissed Alexa. "Good. I want you too. I'll think of something."

Alexa nestled her face in Dean's chest. Dean sighed with still no fucking idea how he was going to pull this off.

* * *

**A Cabin Somewhere Outside Washington D.C. - Saturday, 08:09**

A swift kick came to the edge of the bed.

"Get up," Sasha told the two no longer sound asleep lovers. "It's time."

Alexa covered herself with the comforter. Dean didn't feel it was as necessary on his part to cover up since Sasha had seen basically everything at this point.

"Here," Sasha threw Alexa's school uniform on the bed in front of the blonde. "Buyer wants you wearing this. It's best you put it on."

"A fucking please wouldn't kill you," Dean shot back.

Sasha clicked the safety on her gun off. "Ambrose I would choose my words _very_ carefully if I were you. I don't have to deal with you anymore after today. As far as I'm concerned, we go our separate ways after the handoff. Deal?"

Dean slid on a pair of jeans. "Fine. I don't want to hear from you after today. No matter what goes down."

Sasha stepped forward, getting close enough to Dean to smell the perfume from Alexa on him. "Don't you fucking ruin this for me, Ambrose. I'll fucking gut you if I don't get my money."

Dean stared after Sasha as she stepped out of the bedroom. Alexa reluctantly changed into her uniform.

"I'm getting the van ready," Sasha announced. "You better ready to move her in three minutes or I'm leaving you here."

Dean nodded. "Fine."

The second Sasha had her back turned, Dean pulled out his phone. He fished the Secret Service agent's card from his pocket and pulled up the number.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked over Dean's shoulder.

"Improvising," Dean told the blonde girl, swiftly typing his fingers across the screen.

* * *

**The White House - Saturday, 08:10**

"Sir?"

Angle, still in mourning for his son, hadn't heard Agent Gallows when he burst into the Oval Office. Kurt didn't want to have to think about anything anymore. One of his children was dead, the other God knows where.

"What?" Kurt snapped, turning to face the agent.

"I just got a text message from Dean Ambrose," Gallows informed.

Angle furrowed his brow. "What? How do you know?"

Gallows handed Angle the phone. "Says so right here."

Angle, feeling there was nothing else he could really do, read the lengthy text:

_President Angle, my name is Dean Ambrose. I kidnapped your daughter. We are minutes away from handing her off to be shipped to who the fuck knows where. I need you to send as many people to JYD Junkyard as soon as you can. Trust me on this... I love your daughter and I can't let her go like this._

"Where did the signal come from?" Angle asked.

"The same place we found Jason and the two others, sir," Agent Anderson confirmed.

Angle nodded. "Get a team of men to the junkyard immediately. The rest of you check that cabin."

"Yes, sir!" Both agents left the room without needing any further instruction.

Kurt looked out the window again. "I'm comin', sweetie," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**JYD Junkyard - Saturday, 08:30**

Like almost a week prior, Alexa's vision was completely obscured by a solid black piece of cloth. Her hands were restrained behind her back with handcuffs once again. She couldn't feel anything other than the van's leather seats. The only sound she heard was the crunching gravel under the tires.

Dean was in the front seat, with Sasha driving. He didn't dare check his phone in fear his former boss would see and she'd blow his brains out. He hoped that the text wasn't taken lightly and a team of armed men was swiftly on its way to take Alexa back. Whatever happened after that, Dean didn't care as long as Goldilocks was safe.

Sasha turned into the main yard of the junkyard. She turned a corner and, making Dean's heart skip a beat, another windowless van was waiting for them. Dean looked to the security shack just out of sight to the right, but he sighed heavily when he saw the guard slumped over with his throat cut.

"Get her," Sasha ordered, getting out of the van herself.

Dean popped open his door. He eyed the other van closely, waiting for a hail of gunfire or the appearance of the buyers. He didn't know which he wanted more at this point.

Alexa flinched when the side door slid open. She relaxed a bit when she felt Dean's hands grab her arm, but it wasn't much at this point in the day.

"Listen to me," Dean muttered under his breath in Alexa's ear. "When I take your blindfold off, I want you to run for the guard shack and lie on the floor. Ok? Do not come out until I get you."

Alexa nodded. "I love you so much, Dean."

Dean snuck a quick peck to Alexa's cheek. "Love you too, Lexi."

Dean, putting on the front that he was a pissed off merc, dragged Alexa into the center of the half-circle the two vans made. Sasha watched Dean pull Alexa in front of the van.

Nothing happened at first. Nobody dared breath more than they should. The blacked-out windowless van didn't move. Nobody emerged from the vehicle for the longest time.

Then, making Dean jump very slightly, the driver's side door popped open. Stepping into the early morning air was a monster of a man with a beard as dark as the night. He must've been close to seven feet tall. He looked Sasha and Dean up and down, then opened the sliding door.

A chubby man with dreadlocks excitedly burst from the inside of the car. "Yowie wowie that was quite the drive!" The man said happily, stretching his back out.

Dean didn't know if the man's Mr Rogers esque sweater was the most disturbing part of this whole situation, but the nonchalant way the man reacted to a literal human hand-off made Dean cringe.

"Hello, friends!" The man skipped up to the other three with Alexa in their possession. "I believe you have a present for him?"

Dean nodded. "Where's the money?"

The man chuckled gleefully. "So serious and to the point! I like it!" The man's face suddenly grew dark as his eyes narrowed. "Get the money, Braun," he said, this time his voice in a deep, gravely tone.

The massive man reached inside the van and retrieved two large metallic briefcases.

"Now," the man said, now talking in his excited cadence again. "I do hope you kept your promises. Very young, pure, and innocent?"

"Yes, everything you requested," Sasha said, giving Dean a dirty look from the corner of her eye.

The man pumped his fist. "Yes! Very good!" His face grew dark again. "_He_ will love your gift to him."

At that moment, sirens could be heard coming down the road in the distance. Sasha turned to look at Dean, but a helicopter suddenly flew overhead. Dean reached over Alexa's face and pulled the blindfold from her eyes. Like she promised she would, Alexa made a mad dash for the security shack.

Alexa hit the concrete floor to the sound of gunfire. She kicked her feet against the ground, backing herself against the wall until she was hidden under the desk.

Suddenly, making Alexa scream at the top of her lungs, Dean dove through the window with Sasha wrapped in his arms. The two struggled, with Sasha almost getting the upper hand a few times. Then Dean threw a hard elbow into Sasha's stomach, wrestled her gun away, and shoved it under her chin.

Alexa's eyes went wide as Sasha's head whipped back and her blue hair mixed with dark crimson. Dean hit the floor too just as gunfire ripped through the shack. Alexa kept herself as low as possible, while Dean covered his head with his hands.

After the longest thirty seconds of either of their lives, the gunfire stopped. Dean, first visually checking on Alexa, pressed his back against the wall underneath the blown-out window.

"What's going on?" Alexa yelled, her ears all but permanently damaged from the deafening noises.

Dean peeked his face out of the window. "I don't see-"

Dean's head suddenly flew back. Alexa screamed out in horror, watching Dean's lifeless body crumple to the floor. His skull shattered, sending brain matter all over the wall behind him. Dean stared blankly up at the wall, still clutching Sasha's gun in his hand.

"NO!" Alexa wailed, thrashing against her restraints.

* * *

**A Suburban Home within the Washington DC City Limits - Monday, 12:22**

Alexa furrowed her brow and tapped the backspace key a few times; Something just didn't seem right about that ending to the story. The blonde woman removed her glasses from her nose and tapped the temples against her front teeth.

"Why the fuck can't I think of anything?" Alexa cursed out loud, sitting back in her office chair with a defeated sigh.

Her previously published books sitting on her desk seemed to mock her. Alexa Bliss, acclaimed mystery novelist by day supposedly, stared daggers at her previous works like they were the reason for her writer's block.

"Did you say something, babe?"

Alexa peeked over her shoulder and her husband. She giggled lightly, finding it extremely adorable how uncomfortable he felt in a shirt and tie.

"Dean Ambrose, are you actually wearing a tie?" Alexa taunted with another giggle when her husband rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I apparently have to be formal for the state dinner at the fucking white house," Dean shook his head. "Why'd your dad have to be someone important? Couldn't he have been fine with just being a garbage man or a teacher?"

Alexa shook her head. "No use complaining now. You knew what you were getting into from the start."

Alexa turned back to her computer screen. Her cursor hovered over the latest ending she tried for her newest story. But, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how to piece together the climactic ending.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Dean asked, standing behind his wife. He read the last few lines of what she typed and scoffed. "I get shot in the head?"

"It was going to be a premonition!" Alexa said in her defense. "Alexis was going to see Derrek die in her dream and warn him about it. But now I don't think I want any supernatural stuff in this story."

Dean scratched his head. "What's this supposed to be about?"

"The president's daughter gets kidnapped after the boy she meets online turns out to be a bad guy," Alexa cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her husband again. "But then he saves her and they live happily ever after."

Dean chuckled. "Classic Stockholm Syndrome. I kinda like that. And what's that part about the President's daughter meeting a bad guy online?"

Alexa shrugged. "It's nice to put real-life experiences into the stories sometimes."

Dean clutched at his chest, feigning offense. "And you think I'm a bad person? Baby, how could you?"

Alexa jumped up from her seat. "You are not!" She threw her arms around her husband's torso and buried her face in his chest. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Dean grinned at the sound of a baby giggling from the next room. "You sure it wasn't her?"

Alexa pecked Dean on the underside of his chin. "Is Eleanor all ready to go?"

"Yes and I still can't believe we let Kurt talk us into naming her that," Dean said.

"She was FDR's wife, babe," Alexa pointed. "And a very smart woman. You wanted to name her something that doesn't make sense."

"Alofa means 'love' in Samoan," Dean said. "Ya know, like what made her?"

Alexa tugged Dean's shirt sleeve. "Come on. We're gonna be late. And you can't wear your leather jacket this time!"

Dean groaned in frustration, which only made the tiny girl laugh.

* * *

**A Few Blocks from the White House - Monday, 12:41**

Dean and Alexa, each holding a hand of their daughter, walked without too much haste to the familiar landmark that stood in the nation's capital.

The smallest of the Ambrose's waddled away with a giggle to a flower patch near a small dog park.

"There she goes," Dean said with a headshake. "She's got my curiosity, which isn't good. She's got your beauty though. And stubbornness."

Alexa wrapped her arms around one of Dean's as they made their way to a park bench to watch their little girl inspect the flowers.

"What inspired your new story?" Dean asked, looking at his wife while keeping one eye on his daughter.

"Us," Alexa stated. "How we met, but with a little more action."

"Do you want more action?" Dean asked. "Meeting me on Tinder wasn't exciting enough? We could try to steal the Declaration of Independence."

Alexa shook her head. "No. I love our story the way it is. Just using some stuff from real life. How we met, the cabin, Kurt being the President."

"The cabin?" Dean chuckled.

Alexa kissed Dean's cheek. "Yep. Fans eat that up."

"Oh, so you went into detail?" Dean asked. "Accidentally knocking you up on our third date when all I wanted to do was fish," Alexa threw her head back and laughed. Dean continued. "Then a freakin' demon-possessed you and that _had_ to be the weekend you lost your virginity. And then look what happened."

Alexa watched her little girl pick a few flowers and smell them. "A happy little accident." She said.

Dean smirked. "The best accident I've ever made in my life."

"Except swiping right on me and being forced to marry me after I got pregnant?" Alexa asked.

Dean shook his head. "Fuck no. I was going to propose to you regardless the next time we went out. Plus... I saw you and knew I couldn't pass. I knew you were it the moment I saw your picture. I'm pretty sure I've told you this story a million times."

Alexa smiled. "You have, but I love the way you tell it. Maybe you should be a writer too."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, and get put on a government watchlist. Comin', Ellie?"

Eleanor hurried back to her parents with two small handfuls of yellow sunflowers. She presented them to her mother, who took them with a laugh and a kiss to her curly blonde hair. Dean scooped the little girl up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her burst into giggles and nestle into his shoulder.

"That actually happens to you in the story," Alexa said.

"Shot in the head thought?" Dean asked.

"It was a dream!" Alexa swatted Dean on the chest.

Dean smirked. "Ok, then humor me. How does the story end?"

Alexa shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see."

Dean watched Alexa walk ahead without him. "Seriously?" He called after her with a snicker. "I better not die in this one!"

"You won't," Alexa called back. "Not for a very long time."

Dean quickly caught up with his wife, his daughter babbling softly to herself with the flower pollen on her fingertips. Alexa fed her fingers through Dean's free hand and leaned close to him.

"I love our story too," Dean told his beloved.

Alexa smiled. "Good. I couldn't have written it better myself."

**The End**


End file.
